Tea
by Inuness
Summary: 14 CHAPTERS AND STILL GOIN!(rewriting into story format) Bwahaha, this fanfic is about Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke (and sometimes Keiko) and what happenes when they drink funny tea....R&R pweez? its funny and i would appreciate it
1. Botan and Yusuke: In Story Format

**AN:** hey its Inuness. Due to the recent um O.o stuff happening I guess I am being forced to rewrite Tea in proper story format to keep it from being deleted . so just to say don't delete my story T.T I'm working on replacing all the chapters, T.T I will work into the night!!!!!!!!! Yah T.T so here it goes

**OA/N**(original Author's note)**:** Bwahahha I couldn't stand it!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My friend and I maybe a couple of days ago had a convo and yah it turned out funny..... bwahahaha I think ill just make it all one chapter... I don't want it to be to long because I already have another fanfic in progress... (also bear with me, I've never tried this type of format before.)

Tea

It was a fine day in Tokyo. A day you'd THINK people would be out and about, frolicking in the wonderful weather, but on this day there was no frolicking for Hiei. Wait what am I saying... Hiei? FROLICK? Sorry I was using the wrong word to describe what our favorite shorty would be doing on a day like this. It's more like killing, but going back to the story we find Hiei and Kurama in Kurama's house and much to your surprise (and mine) Hiei was bored.

"I'm hungry," our poor fire demon grumbled while sitting on Kurama's couch in the living room. The young, brilliantly red headed boy turned to look at Hiei, "Please do not tell me Hiei that you only came to eat food......" Hiei turned to look at him, "No, I am just hungry. Do you have anything?"

"Yes let me check," the fox replied as he got up and walked into the kitchen looking for anything remotely resembling food. Hiei sat there for a bit, staring off into space before he got up and followed Kurama into the Kitchen. He decided to help Kurama in his quest for an edible substance in the kitchen so he proceeded to look through all the bottom cabinets. Once he had found out that, no there wasn't any food down there he got a chair and stood on it to look around through the top cabinets for food.

Kurama snickered then turned back to his own little quest through a very empty cabinet to see if maybe, just maybe there might be something in the back of it, "I think I found something," Kurama said as he reached into the back of the cabinet and pulled out a box of tea. Hiei looked over to him then jumped off the chair and walked over to him, "Tea? Well I guess it's better than nothing at all"

"I suppose," Kurama replied looking over to him. Hiei shrugged slightly then turned and walked for the living room again, "I'll be in here"

"Alright," the redhead replied as he started to boil water in a teapot. Once it was ready he poured two cups of tea and walked out into the living room, "Here you are," he said as he placed a cup in front of the short fire demon. Hiei merely grunted in reply and downed that cup'o tea as fast as anyone with a Jagan eye can do. He hesitated for a moment then said, "That was-"but stopped suddenly when a horrible headache hit him. Carefully holding his head, Hiei kneeled down onto the floor, "Ow, Kurama do you have any Advil, I have a really bad headache"

"Yes I do believe I have some," Kurama replied as he put down his yet-to-be-drunken-tea (of course after giving it an odd look) and ran for his bathroom to look for some of that Advil. Once he had located it in the sea of pill bottles in the medicine cabinet he ran back for the living room to find Hiei looking around for something.

"Hiei what are you looking for?" The fire demon looked around in all directions before his eyes came to rest on Kurama, a really bubbly look engulfing his fiery red eyes.

"Hiei? I don't know about him but I'm doing quite well thank you, but I'm sure you see the little rascal more than I do. By the way Kurama dear have you seen my oar?" The fox looked at Hiei in a very peculiar way, apparently not getting why Hiei was talking like this all of a sudden, "your............ oar? Hiei do you need the Advil? And did you just say....... Dear?"

"Of course I did, I always do, but I try to vary the words I say, just to make my talking more interesting." Kurama stared at Hiei for a second before hitting him over the head. "OW!" Hiei exclaimed as he held his head, "That hurt Kurama! You're lucky I don't have my oar or I would whack you!" he said as he stepped back, but obviously this was a very hard task for he tripped over the table that was conveniently placed behind him and fell, hitting his head and becoming unconscious. Kurama walked up to him slowly then poked him, "Hiei are you alright?"

Hiei moved slightly before moving his hand to his head, "Ow... did you bring the Advil?" This only caused more confusion and the poor fox was left to figure out what had happened to his short friend.

"Hiei are you feeling well?"

"No I have a headache"

"but you..... you were just..... Botan...." Kurama's response left the fire demon in silence for a moment before a laugh escaped his lips, "Kurama are YOU feeling alright? I think you're the one who needs the Advil....."

"No I swear! You drank the tea then you got a headache. I ran to get you some Advil, but when I came back you were acting like Botan!" as Kurama was trying to explain the situation to the laughing Hiei he picked up the cup of tea he had never drunk and takes a sip. Soon after he realized his horrible mistake and dropped it, "Ooooooo no..."

"What?" Hiei asked looking at Kurama oddly. The fox held his head, "Bad..... headache...," the fox said before passing out. Hiei stared at Kurama for a bit, but after a few minutes of Kurama's unconscious state, Hiei walked over and nudged him, "Hey are you ok?" At this Kurama's eyes snapped open and he sat up looking around, "Hey how did I get here?"

"Kurama are you alright?" Hiei asked out of a little concern. Kurama looked over to him with an odd look painted across his face, "I'm not Kurama...."

"Uh-huh..... then who are you..........."

"You forgot who I was, geeze Hiei make me feel loved. Hello I mean do I have to spell it out for you? Y-U-S-U-K-E," Hiei's eyes widened slightly upon hearing his fox friend's reply, "What?? No you're not.............." Suddenly the memory of Kurama telling him of tea and of himself acting like Botan hit him. Hiei finally getting it, got up and ran for the tea bags that were still on the counter located near the stove and proceeded to shove them down the sink disposal.

"Uh...," Kurama said as he got up and walked after him. He stopped at the door and just stared at him before braving to ask a question that was poking him in the back of his head, "Hiei... what are you doing...............???" Hiei turned to look at Kurama after savagely feeding the Sink disposal with as many tea bags as it could hold and then flipping the switch that made it grind into thousands of tiny pieces (with a small cackle of insanity might I add). He ran over to Kurama and hit him on the head, "You're not Yusuke"

"Yah I am, are you ok? Damn did you hit your head or something?" Kurama said as he rubbed the spot where Hiei had hit him. "No listen, you are not Yusuke, you are Kurama"

"Ok sure I am, and let me guess, you're not Hiei, you're Kuwabara?" Kurama said with a slight laugh. Hiei wasn't too pleased from the fox's newly found sarcasm, "No....... I am Hiei, listen... ok this isn't going to work," Hiei said as he pulled out a large spoon from one of the drawers and started to hit Kurama on the head with it, "Wake!" a clobber to the head, "Up" followed by another one, "Damn" and another, "You" came the finally. Kurama pried Hiei off of his head, "You've gone INSANE!"

After coming to the conclusion that a rather large spoon wasn't doing the trick he went in search for a larger, and more suitable object to clobber people in the head with and much to the amusement of you and me, he found a pan. With a small glint of insanity in Hiei's eyes he turned and started to run for Kurama, "COME HERE YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH I'M NOT THE ONE OUT OF MY MIND! YOU ARE!" Kurama yelled as he turned to run away from the short fire demon. Unfortunately with all the commotion and insanity he had briefly forgotten that, hey! Hiei has a Jagan! He can run FASTER than me. And of course Hiei sped up and tackled Kurama and proceeded to whack the crap out of our poor fox, finally making him unconscious.

After making sure that indeed Kurama was not conscious Hiei went to go get a bucket of water. Once he had obtained this item and its content he splashed it over the fox and woke him up. "What the heck?? Hiei why did you get me wet?" Kurama said while coughing up water. "Who are you?" Hiei asked looking at him suspiciously. Kurama stared at him for a moment before replying, "Kur....ama......."

"Good... you are Kurama ... not Yusuke," Hiei said as he sat down in relief. The redhead recalled Hiei acting like Botan then taking a sip of his tea, "Hiei by any chance did I drink that tea??" Hiei looked over to him and nodded. "You got rid of it right?" asked Kurama. Hiei nodded again.

At that the doorbell rang. Kurama got up and walked to the door and upon opening it found it to be none other than Yusuke and Kuwabara. Being the rather rude child that he was, Yusuke walked into Kurama's house and saw Hiei sitting on the floor with a pan in his hand. This brought up many questions in his mind, some of which were inspired by R rated magazines that I care not to share with you, but the main one was, "What in the world???"

"Long story," Hiei said as he stood up. Yusuke having already become too familiar with odd events such as this just shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen, "Hey tea! Mind if I have some????" Kurama and Hiei looked to each other and ran for the kitchen yelling, "NOOOOOOOO."

**A/N:** :D nice o.o this rewrite took longer than I thought T.T and I feel really sick ; so was it funny? I got rid of my old A/N because it informed the reader that this was the only chapter and at the current moment I have 14 chapters ((all of which I need to rewrite T.T)) Please Review, I would really appreciate it n.n" onto the next chapter!!!! :D


	2. Koenma and Hiei?: In SF

**OA/N:** Whaddah yah know??? I wasn't going to update this because I thought it was over, the Yusuke asking 'could he have some tea' was just to be a funny ending, but hey why not? Here comes chapter 2 you guys since you SOOO wanted it lol (btw thankies Madame Arrow Foxfire for the suggestion, I like the idea of Kuwabara and Koenma XD) Also to clear sumthin up Caressful Deceit, lol Kurama didn't get brain damage. XD on with it!!!  
  
Tea... another chapter

Kurama and Hiei came running into the Kitchen just in time to see the smart-ass and dumb-ass enjoying two cups of tea. Yusuke stopped drinking his tea for a moment and turned to look at the two who both were at the moment gapping at them, "What!?" Of course his short question did not change the shock that was etched across both the foxes and fire demons face.

"Will you stop-"Yusuke was unable to finish however for a terrible headache kicked in. He put his hand up to his head and dropped the tea. "Ah... damnit my head....," he said as he pulled up a chair from the kitchen table and sat down. Kuwabara mimicked Yusuke's response to the headache as if this was rehearsed and held his head as well, "Ow you have a headache too???" As if asking this question was a sign, both Yusuke and Kuwabara slummed down into their seats, both now being unconscious.

"Well should we knock the both of them out now before they go insane??"

"Maybe they only got a headache?" Hiei looked to Kurama giving him a 'come on you're not that stupid' look. Kurama sighed, "Ok that might be a good idea," he reinstated as he grabbed another pan from his cabinet. Their plans were halted, however, when Yusuke began to stir then open his eyes. Kurama looked at him, "Looks like you are awake..... are you feeling better?" Yusuke looked over to him with a colder look in his eyes, "Kurama I am feeling fine...." He replied as he looked down to see Kurama holding a pan, "but what's with the pan......"

"Haha.... Nothing," Kurama said as he hid it behind his back and turned to look at Hiei, "it seems Yusuke is alright"

"What... Yu...suke...."

"O no... ok who are you then?" Kurama asked looking back to Yusuke. "Hn," was the reply that summed many things up, "you forgot my name already fox... I am surprised, thought you would outlast Kuwabara...." Yusuke's mind started to side track all of a sudden, though, when his eyes came to rest upon Hiei who was standing there wondering what the hell Yusuke was doing, "Who are you"

"Hiei...." Came the hesitant reply from the fire demon. Yusuke didn't seem to like this response, however, when he started to laugh with a hint of evil in his voice, "No you are not, you can't be"

"O really then my whole life was a lie?"

"Must be because I only know of one Hiei, imposter......"

"Will you make your point? Your mindless babble is getting to me" Yusuke replied to Hiei's smart-ass remark with a glare, "You Baka, I am Hiei." Silence. Now see.... This was just weird.....Yusuke.... acting like Hiei... how the hell else should HIEI and Kurama react than other with very shocked looks. Hiei trying to break the silence with some witty retort was stopped when Kuwabara's moans filled the air, indicating that the moron was now awake. Everyone turned to look over as the Idiot helped himself to his feet, "Uhhh my head feels like that big ogre just sat on my head........," he paused as he looked around to consider his surroundings, "how did I get here?"

"Hn so you're awake Kuwabara," replied Yusuke, first breaking the silence. Kuwabara only replied this with an odd look, "Yusuke I think you have me confused with Kuwabara, are you feeling alright?"

"You're the second one to call me that, I am not that dense ningen. I am Hiei," Yusuke replied with a glare. Hiei leaned over to Kurama, "Hn, at least he knows what he is." This was only greeted with a 'don't even start' glare from Kurama.

"Of course Hiei, I am sorry," Kuwabara said as he looked down and jumped up in shock and fear, "do you know where my pacifier went?????"

"Wait who are you...." Yusuke inquired. This only earned a big whack on the head from Kuwabara, "Well that was a stupid question, I'm Koenma." Of course by this brash outburst from wannabe spirit baby, an evil death glare was sent and Kuwabara was on the receiving end. Kuwabara ignoring Yusuke's sad attempts at Hiei's patented death glare turned to look at Hiei, "Who's that?"

"Some wannabe who thinks he is me," replied Yusuke. Kurama found this as an opportunity to tease Hiei, "Aw look he's flattering you Hiei, he thinks he's you." We can all guess that this didn't please Hiei at all. "Ha Ha," he mocked sarcastically, "should we hit them over the head now or watch the entertainment???"

"Wouldn't it be in their best interest if we did it now, so they won't make more fools of themselves...."

"Hn that was the point...." Yusuke growing tired of not being in the conversation strolled over casually trying to imitate Hiei's patented walk, "What are you two bakas talking about?"

"O come on I don't use the word baka all the time......."

"You do it more than you think," replied Kurama, looking down at Hiei. Hiei yet again was not too pleased.

"Yes this is all fun and games, but I must get back to spirit world," Kuwabara said as he turned and walked to the kitchen window, opened it then floated out or rather attempted to but fell down on his head instead. Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama rushed over to the window to see if Kuwabara was alright.

"What's the matter Koenma, loose your touch?" Yusuke laughed. Kuwabara, ignoring him started to think out loud, "What happened? I should have been able to float... Maybe I was distracted." Thinking this problem could be fixed with stupidity he got up and started to jump up into the air then fall, this process being repeated many times. Kuwabara may have thought he was Koenma.... But he was still Kuwabara... and that meant he was as slow as dirt.

Though our favorite fire demon seemed to take Kuwabara's futile efforts as more of a means of entertainment as he keeled over with laughter, Kurama seemed more concerned as he wore worry on his face and ran outside to see if Kuwabara was alright. Once he confirmed that he was he preceded to hitting Kuwabara hard on the head. Of course as slow as Kuwabara was... he wasn't THAT slow. "What in the world, Kurama have you lost your mind?" Kuwabara asked Kurama.

"Hold still, don't worry you'll be back to normal soon," Kurama replied as he hit Kuwabara hard on the head, finally knocking him unconscious. "You still think you are Hiei and I am Yusuke huh?? Well I-"Yusuke's idiotic rambling was cut short, though when Hiei hit him over the head with the pan, a little bit too hard may I add. Kurama picked Kuwabara up and dragged him into the house. Of course this was the perfect moment for none other than Shiori to walk through the door. There Kurama stood, a pan in his hand and an unconscious boy beside him. O yah... it was perfect.

"What in the world are you doing??" Shiori asked looking from Kurama then to Hiei who still had his arm raised in the air holding the pan he had just used to knock Yusuke out who was now unconscious on the floor. "O! er... mother... I thought you wouldn't be back for another hour......."

"Suiichi how do you explain yourself?"

"We're acting???? It's for a play I am in....." Shiori hesitated for a moment from Kurama's response then looked over to Hiei. Being slightly intimidated she sighed, "Alright.... I'll be back in a bit," she said as she turned and left to lord knows where.. I just only wanted her in the story to create an awkward moment.

"Alright," Kurama replied with a small sigh of relief that she hadn't gone into further questioning. "Well that was a little odd," Hiei paused as he heard Yusuke move, he turned his attention down at the now waking spirit detective, "He's moving..."

"So it would seem for the both of them," Kurama noted as Kuwabara was also moving. Yusuke sat up and moved his hand to his head gingerly, "Oi my head hurts like a thousand little people ramming hammers onto my head all at once." Not something you hear everyday...... Yusuke turned to look at Kurama and Hiei, "What?"

"Are you Yusuke?" Kurama asked. Of course to such a stupid question as this (or so Yusuke thought) it only deserved a wonderfully sarcastic reply, "No he's down the block, want me to go get him for you? Of course I am who else would I be?"

"Why do I have the strangest feeling like I just jumped out a window?" Kuwabara said as he stared off at nothing. "Maybe because you did?" Hiei said, a small laugh escaping his lips. "Something funny shrimp?"

"Yes your amazingly low intelligence level"

"Hiei give him a break, he wasn't as bad as you," Kurama reminded him. This in turn earned him that patented death glare. Kuwabara and Yusuke just being utterly lost looked to each other and then yet again as if it were rehearsed said at the same time, "Are we missing something?"

It was really more than the fox and half Koorime could handle as they started to laugh together leaving two rather baffled boys sitting on the floor to figure it out for themselves.

**A/N:** man this rewriting is soooooooooo boring T.T but it must be done if I want Tea to stay here, sighs onto chapter three, this will be fun to rewrite lol

**OA/N:** Err.. ok I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the last, I was still shocked that I actually got reviews, now if only fanfic will work...o wait never mind I was just told by ali that it is working so horrah you can see the second chapter XD so what did you think? Please review??? Thankies much!


	3. A smoldering Lucky: SF

**OA/N:** Hiyah ok I just got this brilliant idea at 6:45 in the morning and I just had to put it in. Ok this chapter has nothing to do with Tea, but it has to do with hunger, Kuwabara's amazingly low intelligence level, and a field of death glares! Lol Bwhaahahaha ok yes on with it? Want the disclaimer? Look at the first chapter (I am a Libra therefore I am amazingly lazy XD blame it on the zodiac sign lol)

Tea.... Yet another chapter.........

The scene had changed as all four boys were now sitting in the living room as bored as hell. Of course none of these recent events had supplied Hiei with what started this whole fic to begin with, "Hn.. I'm still hungry"

"Well unless you want some mind-altering tea, there is nothing in the house..." Kurama replied from the other side of the room, just sitting there.... Staring off into space.... Though his trance, so to speak, was interrupted by Kuwabara's sudden leap into the air... and then back down onto the floor. "I KNOW!!!!!!!! Let's have CAPTIN CRUNCH," Kuwabara exclaimed as he jumped back onto his feet. All of a sudden a wooden ship broke right through Kurama's living room wall. On the bow ((or is it stern?)) stood a rather short man dressed in a blue captain's uniform. In his hand there seemed to be a telescope.

"Did somebody say captain?" the short blue man asked. "CRUNCH Crunchatize me Captain!!!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he jumped up and down excitedly. This so called Captain Crunch pointed his telescope at Kuwabara but moved it back slightly when he had spotted the rather small 'child' in black sitting on the couch, "Hey sonny do you want to be Crunchatized too?"

All Hiei gave in response was a rather nasty death glare. Captain Crunch stared at Hiei wide eyed in pure fear. Hiei gave his death glare back, Captain continued to look upon him in fear. Hiei not thinking that Captain got it clearly continued to glare at him. This rang a bell in the back of captains head telling him 'hey... you stupid fat short little man... run....'. At this he turned to look at Kuwabara, "I'm sorry sonny, maybe another time." The ship backed out and sailed away from Kurama's living room.... Lord knows how....

"GREAT! You scared off Captain Crunch!!!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he looked over to Hiei. Yusuke sighed, "Eh, if he hadn't I would have"

"Well I know of something else I want," Kuwabara said excitedly as he jumped up and down, obviously ignoring Yusuke, "Maxeroni!!!!!!!" Suddenly the living room filled with mac n' cheese, a rather large tidal wave appeared and a boy surfing on a skateboard was on it. All of a sudden he started to sing/rap, "Yo Maxeroni here's the deal, it's the new mac n' cheese"

"THAT KEEPS IT REAL!!!!!!!" Kuwabara almost screamed as he was engulfed by the mac n' cheese tidal wave. "Yah Maxer-"Max stopped as he noticed Hiei's death glare, his skateboard sinking slightly. The boy's eyes now filled with the same fear the Captain Crunch had not moments before him. Death glare. Fear. Death glare.

"Ah.... Er.. I'm outta here, that G be scaring the shizzle out of me," Max said as he turned and skated his tidal wave of cheese out of there.

"YOU DID IT AGAIN," Kuwabara exclaimed as he jumped out of the sea of mac n' cheese. "Hn, he deserved it...."

"Well I know what I want, I didn't really feel like mac n' cheese," Kuwabara said as everyone groaned and Yusuke started to run for him to keep him from saying anything else, but it was too late. "KID CUISENE!!!!!!!!!!"

All of a sudden a penguin and an octopus looking like thing walked through the door. "JC YOU MADE IT!" Kuwabara yelled with joy. "Sorry we're late," JC the penguin explained.

"Traffic on Neptune was awful," The Octopus looking like thing said. Hiei not being able to take much more of this gave the most evil glare he could muster. This having the power to scare anything from an ant to a grown man who still slept with his dollies of course scared the pants off of poor JC the Penguin and the octopus looking like thing.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," JC yelled as he ran out the door, never to be seen again....... Well not in this fic... "DEVIL," The Octopus looking like thing exclaimed. Hiei being irritated both by not knowing what the hell this thing was and because it was just being annoying decided to light his hair on fire. Upon further examination he found that not only was this octopus looking like thing extremely stupid looking, he was also very bald. So switching to plan B he lit it's eyeballs on fire.

Really not to the surprise of anyone on the face of the earth the octopus looking like thing ran out screaming and cussing in a very colorful language. Hiei being slightly amused by this turned back around to face Kuwabara, "You say another one and I will light you on fire as well." Of course it already having been too late he had yelled...

"TRIX"

"Did somebody say Trix?" Said a rabbit who had popped out of nowhere. "Silly Rabbit! Trix are for kids!!" Unfortunately our furry friend was unable to respond for he was soon after unexplainably set on fire. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY FURR IS ON FIRE!" the rabbit screamed then turned and pointed at Hiei, "We will finish this little one," he said as he gave his own nasty death glare and went up in smoke.

A tad flabbergasted Hiei sat down and stared off into space before shaking himself out of it and turned to Kuwabara, "DON'T YOU"

"LUCKY CHARMS!!!!" Kuwabara yelled but was soon after tackled and beaten by Yusuke, "WILL YOU STOP IT." A leprechaun popped out of nowhere and looked around as if he were being chased. "They'll never catch me Lucky Charms! But can YOU name them?" he said as he pointed to Kurama. Kurama, going slightly red, pointed to himself and mouthed 'me'. "Well....... I...." the fox fumbled being slightly embarrassed.

Hiei, being just a TAD bit confused, looked back and forth between Kurama and Lucky before asking the question, "What?" But of course his simple yet very ignorant question was not answered for Lucky burst out into song, "HEARTS STARS AND HORSESHOES!" Everyone in the room except Hiei (of course) joined in to help the little green man sing, "CLOVERS AND BLUE MOONS, POTS OF GOLD AND RAIMBOWS, AND THE RED BALLOONS!"

"That's me Lucky Charms, they're magically de-"was his last words said by our short green friend, however, since he had been scorched with Hiei's black dragon, leaving only a smoldering imprint on the wall. This, of course being a tragic loss, made everyone in the room, except Hiei, fall to their knees and look up towards the ceiling, "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Well I'm still hungry, that got us nowhere," Hiei said grumpily as the scene stopped and it showed Hiei sitting on the couch in his upset mood. All of a sudden out of nowhere an announcer voice started up, "Grumpiness? Another unfortunate side effect of hunger, grab a snickers packed wi-"the announcer was not able to finish, though, when he had been hit on the head with a pan that Hiei had back from chapter one (but for what reasons we are still unclear of). Sitting back down as if he had finished a hard day's work he sighed to himself, "Ningen food.... So annoying...."

**OA/N:** HAHAHA ok I'm sorry if this strikes you as being retarded rather than funny, it might be because I formed this idea at 6:45 this morning while I was trying to get back to sleep. It also occurred to me that I should do a disclaimer for all the food brands I have mentioned:  
  
I do NOT own Captain Crunch, Maxeroni, Kid Cuisine, Trix, Lucky Charms, and Snickers  
  
takes a deep breath well now that I have that out of the way..... Hey mind giving me a review??? Was it bad or ok? Review plz! Thankies much!


	4. And the victor KEIKO!

Ok I'm just typing now, I'm not sure what this will turn out to be, it is either o wait...... on the spot idea oooo I like it! Ok I'm going with this. *grins* ok I hope I get reviews for this............ Ok I'm not going there, well I better just say I DONT o wait, why should I say it when I can get....  
  
munchkin 1: *pushes Michael onto a platform, gagged and blindfolded, the room is completely dark except fore the spot light shining on him* ok get going on it  
  
munchkin 2: *takes off cloth gagging Michael*  
  
Michael: My sister *gets electrocuted by munchkin 1* OW err I mean the ruler of the entire err *whispers to the 2nd munchkin* do I HAVE to say this? *his question is answered by another electrocution* ok my si.. the ruler of everything *huge sigh* does NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything that might be in this fanfic *grumbles a bit, then gets electrocuted again* OOOWWWW and *grumble grumble* I have the same intelligence level as Kuwabara  
  
Me: *starts to laugh evilly*  
  
Michael: *looks up (somehow knows where I am, gee maybe the laughing tipped him off???) at me and says* You're just as cruel as Hiei  
  
Me: *narrows eyes* o ho, the idiot speaks out of turn *nods to the first munchkin*  
  
Munchkin 1: *instead of electrocuting Michael, he says* Ok on with the fanfic, you don't want to see this.....  
  
Me: Yes well anyways what the baka said *gets tackled by Michael from behind* AHHHH err on with it!  
  
guess what? Another tea chapter! Lol (run for your LIVES) CAME CUBE!!!  
  
::After a quick trip to the hospital for Kuwabara from his food incident the four are back at Kurama's house, still as bored as hell... At least Hiei has eaten..::  
  
Yusuke: hmm... I'm bored... Kurama got anything entertaining?  
  
Kurama: We can watch tv, though I just got a Game cube  
  
::Yusuke and Kuwabara sit up and say at the same time (or at least Kuwabara attempts, the 3rd degree burns aren't helping him that much):: WHAT!?  
  
Yusuke: No way, why didn't you mention this before?  
  
Hiei: O.o what's a..... Gamm Cub? Kuwabara: Iiiizzz Geeeaaaammmmmmm Cuuuuuooooob *turns out that he got burns in his mouth too*  
  
Yusuke: Game Cube, It's a video game..... thing..  
  
Hiei: O.o  
  
Yusuke: *turns back to Kurama* so what kind of games do you have?  
  
Kurama: Well, Super Smash Brothers...  
  
Yusuke: Sure..  
  
::They put it in, Hiei is still eyeing the controller suspiciously as if it is going to bite him or something. They all select their characters and start to play in the pokemon stadium::  
  
Kurama (playing as pikachu XD): Ha missed me  
  
Yusuke (playing as Yoshi): Who said I did? *throws an egg bomb at pikachu*  
  
Kuwabara (playing as Donkey Kong): Wahehhskjhfdh BLLLAHHHHHH *gets KO'd*  
  
Hiei (playing as Link): *stares at screen trying to figure out why the little figures on the tv are moving* What is.. *gets zapped off by pikachu, looses his temper* I don't like this game  
  
::Game is over and Hiei came in 4th, is a little ticked::  
  
Hiei: I'm not playing anymore.....  
  
Yusuke: Suit yourself *they start another game*  
  
Hiei: *tries not to get interested in it* O.O HEY NO don't do that! Kick him from the behind NO OVER HIM jump over him!!! Dodge that O COME ON I could have dodged that!!!  
  
Yusuke: Hey I'm tryING HEY I WAS o man time out, HA got you!  
  
Kurama: zapped you, jjjju.............mppppppppp ah, ha I dodged that, you can't cat.. Damn I'm dead....  
  
Kuwabara: LKHEDFSDJKGHLLLLHH!!!!!!!!!! KlhjfajklHJKHFDSFL!!!!!!!!!! *bangs head on table*  
  
::Game over. Yusuke Won and Kuwabara well you can guess it, lost miserably::  
  
Hiei: *whacks Kurama on the head* come ON I told you to DODGE THAT!!  
  
Kurama: x.o hello.. I know I TRIED! Yusuke was just to fast, the egg bomb was hard to dodge..  
  
Yusuke: *smirks* that's right I am the KING of video games *looks pleased with himself*  
  
Hiei: O.o Ok I'm playing again..  
  
::They start again::  
  
Hiei: *trying to attack, all he's really doing is walking back and forth because he hasn't figured out how to jump yet, gets aggravated and starts to pressed all the buttons together* HA *link looks like he is going insane, jumping up and down slashing his sword and spinning at the same time, all of a sudden walks off the side*  
  
Yusuke: *laughs* HA you just walked off Hiei! *dodges Donkey Kong's impossibly slow attacks*  
  
Kuwabara: HHOWLLDDD SSSSWITTLLLLLLL! DSLKFH!  
  
Kurama: *says to Hiei and Kuwabara* Let's form a temporary alliance to get the 'king'  
  
Yusuke: *smirks* ok try me, I can take all three of you  
  
Hiei: *looks at controller* ok? *starts to press all the buttons again going for Yoshi, falls off. Gets ticked again*  
  
Kurama: Hiei you have to.. HEY *goes after Yoshi who had just egged him*  
  
::Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara stop and look at Yusuke::  
  
Yusuke: *knows he's in deep shit, starts to jump around they finally all catch him and throw him off*  
  
Kurama & Kuwabara: All right!!!  
  
Hiei: @.@ what just happened?  
  
::Game is over, Kurama and Kuwabara are celebrating, Yusuke is laughing and Hiei is staring at the controller like it still is going to bite him::  
  
Yusuke: Look at the score piggies, I don't think you were the winners..  
  
Kurama: *looks at screen and stops celebrating* damn *Yusuke still won*  
  
::Door bell rings. Kurama goes and opens the door, it's Keiko::  
  
Keiko: O hi Kurama is Yusuke here?  
  
Kurama: *nods and points towards a celebrating Yusuke*  
  
Keiko: *walks over to them* O so what are you guys playing?  
  
Yusuke: *stops his victory dance and turns to Keiko* Super Smash Bro. *smiles evilly* hey want to play? *takes controller away from Hiei and hands it to Keiko*  
  
Keiko: um ok...  
  
::They start another game, Keiko wanted to be Pikachu. (The AAAAAWWWWWW ITS SO CUTE tipped this off)::  
  
Keiko: *falls off* Hey, o I guess I should play now  
  
Yusuke: *laughs* ok play  
  
Hiei: *jumping up and down on the couch* HEY COME ON DOGE!! HA URAMESHI!!  
  
Yusuke: *gets hit by Mario (Kurama)*  
  
Keiko: HEY IM PLAYING watch o.. HA GOT YOU DOWN *starts to kick ass on the game*  
  
Yusuke: ah ER HEY KEIKO!!! *gets KO'd by Pikachu*  
  
::Game over again, the victor Keiko::  
  
Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara & Yusuke: O.O  
  
Yusuke: Where the hell did you learn to play like that?  
  
Keiko: *blushes*  
  
Roar ok I'm sorry is this wasn't as funny as the others. My muses took a permanent vacation on me...... DAMN YOU ok yes anywayz, yes I promise my next chapter will be A LOT better than this. ^_^ Hhehehe and Keiko kicks Yusuke's ass, great ain't it? Yes lol ok *sigh* I actually have a good idea for a next chapter.. Review and tell me what yah think? (yes and it has to do with drum roll please..... TEA!!!) BWAHAHAH *stops cackling evilly* yes well anywayz review! Thankies ^_^ 


	5. IM GERMAN

Bwahahaha moving furniture, hit my leg on the side of the monitor, bleeding internally, it's all good XD so anywayz another chapter and I felt like being reeealllyyy meeeeeeannn BWAHAHA o yah (and the room stinks like hell IM SUFFOCATING) listening to fake wings, over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over... yah you get the idea... So ok Done!!! DUDE DONE!!! Yes on with the fanfic *yells noticing people leaving saying 'damn that was a dumb fanfic, being over and all'* THAT MEANS COME BACK!!! (doesn't own Yu Yu)  
  
Tea....o no another chapter IM GERMAN  
  
Keiko: *looks a bit pleased with herself* O yes I remember why I came here! *pulls some food from the bag that they had never noticed before* Here  
  
Yusuke: *looks at it* ok good it isn't Maxeroni  
  
Kuwabara: *perks his head up* Maxeroni?  
  
Yusuke: No.... you're dreaming...  
  
Keiko: eh? What's wro...  
  
Hiei: Don't ask..  
  
Keiko: ok *goes into kitchen and yells back out* I'm going to make something Kurama if you don't mind  
  
Kurama: *yells back to her* no it's fine!  
  
Keiko: Ok.n.n  
  
::Ten minutes later comes out with a tray of sandwiches and five cups of tea (why do I keep thinking of an English tea party, OOOO the sandwiches have the crusts cut off too! ROFFL) All look at the tea and are a little hesitant, but remember she brought food with her, each take a cup and a sandwich::  
  
Kurama: O Keiko you brought tea?  
  
Keiko: *takes a sip and giggles* no, I only brought sandwiches!  
  
::All except Keiko stop before drinking it and look at her O.O::  
  
Kurama: *to Hiei* I thought you got rid of all the tea bags  
  
Hiei: *back to Kurama* I did, but not in the pot...  
  
Keiko: *holds her head, dropping the tea* Kurama, is thi...*faints*  
  
Yusuke: *looks at the fainted Keiko* hmm what should we do?  
  
Kuwabara: *grins and looks at Yusuke* Urameshi I bet you she'll be Genkai when she wakes up!  
  
Yusuke: *looks at the large, orange-haired oaf like he is nutz, then lightens up* Yah I'll take it, bet yah twenty she'll be *looks over to Kurama and smiles evilly* Kurama  
  
Kurama: o.O;; I really think we shouldn't be betting on who she'll think she is.  
  
Yusuke: *pulling out money from his back pocket* ah Kurama don't worry, once we find out who she thinks she is we can bop her with a pan *looks over to the pan in Hiei's hand*  
  
Hiei: *gets a weird look in his eyes* Yes I can hit her on the head...  
  
Yusuke: -.- oooooohhhhhh no *takes away Hiei's pan* I think you'd enjoy it too much  
  
Keiko: *groans and looks around as she is sitting up* where.....am I?  
  
Kurama: you're at my house  
  
Keiko: *eyes him oddly* who are you?  
  
Kurama: *looks at Yusuke who is now celebrating* Kur..ama  
  
Keiko: *laughs a bit* are you sure?  
  
Kurama: Yes I am..... why who are you?  
  
Keiko: You should know, for you are impersonating me after all  
  
Yusuke: *gives a squeal of delight and runs over to Kuwabara who now has a depressed look on his face*  
  
Kuwabara: Damn out of another twenty *takes out wallet, opens it and a moth flies out, rummages in it and after two minutes pulls out a twenty*  
  
Yusuke: *looks pleased with himself*  
  
Kuwabara: *runs over to Keiko and starts to shake her violently* WHY COULDN'T YOU BE GENKAI!???  
  
Keiko: because, I was born Kurama? *looks over to Kurama and sees a rose in his hair, takes it and runs to the middle of the room*  
  
Yusuke: Oi what are you going to do *does the little " with his fingers* "Kurama"  
  
Keiko: ....*is not listening to Yusuke. She is holding the rose in her right hand and waving it up and down* why....won't...it.....work...  
  
Kurama: O.o what are you doing pray tell?  
  
Keiko: My rose whip...it's *looks over to Kurama* what did you do to it????  
  
Kurama: What? Your rose whip? I did nothing  
  
Keiko: Clearly you have taken my rose and er.. Injected lethal poisons into it and...with the help of the infamous giraffe succeeded in making it....not working...  
  
Kurama: *looks over to everyone else* I don't sound like that to you guys, do I?  
  
All except Kurama and Keiko (who is still going on about something about poisons and giraffes): No! Never haha *nervous laughs*  
  
Hiei: Well this is all fun and games seeing Keiko acting like Kurama, but shall we get on with it? *takes pan from Yusuke's hand and starts to walk towards Keiko with it (she hasn't noticed because she is still going on, except she is talking about nachos and the health issues of them)*  
  
Yusuke: Oh no you don't! *runs after Hiei and tackles him, takes the pan* she's my girlfriend, I get to hit her  
  
Kurama: She's your girlfriend now?  
  
Yusuke: -.- I GET TO HIT HER  
  
All except Yusuke and Keiko (who is now talking about bobby pins and how they shouldn't be anywhere near children): O.O;;;; ok....  
  
Yusuke: *walks up to Keiko, pan behind back* Hey Ke.Kurama?  
  
Keiko: *stops her mindless talk (she thinks she's being smart) and looks to him with an odd look* yes? Is that a....a pan Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: Why no.. *takes out pan and hits her on the head*  
  
Keiko: @.@ *out cold*  
  
Yusuke: *chuckles a bit* wow that was bad...  
  
Kuwabara: Why? I learned valuable information about bobby pins and nachos!  
  
Yusuke: e.e;;; you're kidding me right?  
  
Kuwabara: NO! I'm serious Urameshi, you should never eat nachos again.... They contain mini, mind-controlling robots that can take over your brain!!!!  
  
All except Keiko and Kuwabara: *Anime fall*  
  
Keiko: *opens her eyes and sits up*  
  
Yusuke: *stops telling Kuwabara not to fear of nano-robots when he sees Keiko wake up. Runs over to her and helps her up* Hey Keiko, you feeling better?  
  
Keiko: Other than this mind-splitting headache, yah I am.  
  
::All except Keiko give a sigh of relief::  
  
Kuwabara: *all of a sudden out of randomness yells* I'M GERMAN!  
  
Yusuke: *walks up to him and hits him on the head* no you're not...  
  
Kuwabara: *rubs his head* ow. yah I am *pulls out a piece of paper with hasty handwriting on it saying in bold, large letters I AM GERMAN* see? *points to it*  
  
Yusuke: O.o  
  
Hiei: *walks up to Yusuke, takes his pan and hits Kuwabara hard on the head, knocking him unconscious* Baka ningen....  
  
Bwahahahahaaha so how was my masterpiece, I didn't know how to end it with the Keiko thing so I had Kuwabara saying he was German XD Yesh.. fun (came to me while I was eating at a Chinese restaurant, dood get this My fortune was 'You like Chinese food' it's like no shit Sherlock... If I didn't I wouldn't be eating at one..I GOT JYPED) Yes anywayz was this good? Review meh please I would greatly appreciate it (bounce bounce bounce WEEEEE sugar GOOD!! XD) 


	6. A Rabbit's revenge

I'm back doods, *dances around* I have no ideas but I am as bored as hell sitting in front of the computer waiting for my mother to get off the phone *grumble grumble* so I decided to WRITE SUMTHIN. I asked myself "Kat what story are you going to do, you just started a new one and you still have a sequel going," of course I replied "I'm doing neither one!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's right. I'm going to work on Tea, I feel my humor level is a bit high today"  
  
"Whatever," and so ended another interesting conversation between me and myself (YES I AM A WEIRDO) anwayz, I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or nething else in this fanfic that I forget to mention..............ON WITH THE SHOW..sorta  
  
Tea *hides* yes there is another chapter (don't you just feel horrible?)  
  
::It is finally night, they've been watching a tv program on 'How to milk a cat' for the past hour and it's starting to get a little unamusing::  
  
Yusuke: *grumble grumble* This is getting REALLY boring  
  
Kurama: Well look on the bright side, you can buy a cat and milk it whenever your mother forgets to buy milk.  
  
Yusuke: *is not paying attention* O hey Kurama what's th... SMASH ........ Oops....... sorry..........  
  
Kurama: -.-¤¤ no it's alright Yusuke *walks over and picks up the broken porcelain ballerina* No, it's fine....... *looks really ticked*  
  
Kuwabara: *the tv has long since gone fuzzy with snow, he is looking intently at it* Hey you guys knock it off, I'm trying to watch this program!  
  
Yusuke: O.O you're kidding me right Kuwabara?  
  
Kuwabara: No, this is a good movie, *sits up with a shocked look on his face* OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE TED DID THAT TO SANDRA!!!!  
  
Hiei: *has been sleeping with his head back on the sofa and his mouth wide open and snoring slightly, stirs and looks over at Kuwabara* e.o *looks over at the snowy tv then back at the orange oaf* what...... -.- *hits Kuwabara over the head before going back to sleep*  
  
Yusuke: Kuwabara...are you sure you're feeling alright?  
  
Kuwabara: Of course I.. HEY  
  
Kurama: *walks over to the tv and turns it off, getting a tantrum from the 14 to 2 year-old Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: Do you MIND I was WATCHING that.....  
  
Kurama: I'm not even going to pay attention to that *turns back to Yusuke and hands him a bottle of glue and the heap of what used to be a ballerina doing a pleay (A/N ok I looked and I could not find out how to spell this word)* Here you go Yusuke, have fun  
  
Yusuke: *looking at it* wait you want me to....... e.e fine *attempts to glue it back together*  
  
Kuwabara: *still sitting on the floor pouting* Now I'll never get to know what happened to Sandra....  
  
Kurama: *sits down roughly on the sofa*  
  
Hiei: *bounces a bit and picks his head up* O.o ah err... *wipes a bit of drool from his mouth* I should be g......  
  
Kurama: O.o g? you should be g? *notices Hiei staring at Yusuke, looks over to Yusuke and gives a shocked look* O.O  
  
Yusuke: *holding up the once ballerina which is now a perfect porcelain figure of Mt. Rushmore, is looking at it oddly for a second. You hear that sound those yodeling people make* This isn't what it used to look like...was it....  
  
Kurama & Hiei: O.O -.- O.O (A/N That's a blink folks)  
  
Yusuke: ah ha.... *takes Hiei's pan (which he unusually still has) and breaks the statue again before Kurama could stop him* I'll try again...  
  
Kurama: *his head in his hand* It was fine like that....  
  
Kuwabara: *looking around* Did someone hear a yodel?  
  
Yusuke: *stops his venture with the figure long enough to give Kuwabara a 'you're just THAT stupid aren't you' look*  
  
Kuwabara: What!?  
  
Kurama: *looks back over to Hiei* Yes you were saying?  
  
Hiei: *still looking at Yusuke oddly, then turns to Kurama* I was saying I should be leaving...  
  
Kurama: *Stands up* ok then we....  
  
Yusuke: Ok I think I have it this time *holds up a figure of a Tiger standing on top of an antelope*  
  
Kurama: O.@ no that's not a ballerina  
  
Yusuke: *looks puzzled* are you sure? Ok, looks like a ballerina to me though *takes out the pan and is about to smash it again, but Kurama takes it away*  
  
Kurama: Ok I think I can live with a tiger and an antelope......the tiger... about to eat the.........an..te...lope ok you know what I think I'll just put this away *walks into the kitchen with the pan and the Tiger/antelope figure that once was a ballerina, yells from the kitchen* Let me just put this aw........  
  
Hiei: *looks from Yusuke back to the kitchen* What?  
  
::After about 2 minutes of Kurama not replying, Hiei gets off the sofa and walks into the Kitchen::  
  
Hiei: Kurama what's th...  
  
Yusuke: O.o Hey you guys what are you doing?  
  
Kuwabara: *thinking* I wonder if Peter Pan shall ever come back for me....*says out loud* Hey Yusuke where are you going?  
  
Yusuke: Into the kitchen *walks in* hey what......  
  
Kuwabara: *after about five minutes of sitting there wondering if Peter Pan would actually make an attempt to come back for him, he decided to walk into the kitchen to see where his other three amigos had astrayed to. He walks in to find a rather odd scene, three guys sitting on the floor, tied in each to a chair, unconscious with a laughing Keiko standing in front of them* Hey Keiko I thought you left...  
  
Keiko: *turns* who said I left, and who said I was Keiko *starts to laugh evilly (ok I imagine the laugh to be like Jesse's from Team Rocket on Pokemon) she raises the back of her hand to the side of her mouth as she does so* no Kuwabara, I won't hurt you though *turns to Hiei* but I shall DEFINATLY hurt him  
  
Kuwabara: (A/N I'm surprised he's even comprehending her) who ARE you *gives a squeak* you didn't drink any more of that tea did you?  
  
Keiko: *still laughing* No silly boy....... I was once a happy rabbit *sighs and looks to the opposite corner of the room, it goes blurry and it shows a rabbit chasing a bunch of kids around* Yes a happy rabbit, I would chase people around for their Trix's but *the vision turns dark then shows them the afternoon with Kuwabara's food venture* I was called by you when you said Trix, you looked happy then I was set on fire *shows a rabbit burning in the fire, and a shocked Hiei as the rabbit disappeared in a puff of smoke saying something that he couldn't hear* Yes yes but I swore revenge on him as I died *looks back to a clueless Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: But you're not the rabbit, you're Keiko  
  
Keiko: *laughs like Jesse again with her hand by her mouth* yes but I possessed her and now PAY BACK TIME *lights flicker and you can hear rreeeeaaalllllyyyy cheesy thunder and lightning effects (A/N wait STUPID lightening doesn't make a sound *hits self on head* IDIOT) pulls out a knife, starts to shake Hiei, waking him up*  
  
Hiei: O.e what the....... *looks to Kuwabara then back at Keiko* what the I though Keiko went home  
  
Kuwabara: *points to Keiko* THAT'S NOT KEIKO ITS THE RABBIT  
  
Hiei: O.o wow.......  
  
Keiko: *laughs insanely* yes I AM the rabbit *takes the knife, the scene goes black and white, and old man in an unbearably ugly trench coat steps forward*  
  
Old man in an unbearably ugly trench coat: Murder... The scene you have just witnessed *looks back to scene, Keiko hovering dangerously close to Hiei with a knife, you can tell she is trying to stand there as still as she can* This is one of th many cases in the Unsolved Mysteries file. Today we have a young woman, very happy until *cheesy thunder effects go off* she committed Murder, for what or why? We don't know *tilts towards the camera* that's why it's in the Unsolved Mysteries file. The young man who was the victim *gets hit in the head with a frying pan, Hiei is seen behind him with a pan*  
  
Hiei: Well THAT got annoying  
  
Keiko: *glares evilly* I'm not done with you  
  
Hiei: *walks back over to Keiko (which mind you he is shorter than even her), takes his pan and whacks her hard on the head sending her falling to the ground* e.e Silly Rabbit, Revenge is for the weak  
  
Ok HI PPL yes I know this wasn't as funny but I wanted a chapter with the rabbit, and revenge and yah XD sorry ( so whatcha think? IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS DOODS o yah and I don't own Unsolved Mysteries (I used to love that show, for some odd reason..... Well not the killing part, I mean the part that meant it was a mystery) *sneezes* well I know I could have given Hiei a better line at the end but bwahaha I thought it was funny........ *cries* OK I KNOW IT ISN'T ok mind sending me a review of watcha think??????????? I would appreciate it mmmuuuchhhhh! And if you have ideas for my fanfic mind telling me *weep* I'm running low today (that's why it's been awhile since I've posted) k till later! n.n 


	7. 5 percent complete

Ok I'm back (and still bummed about my damn fortune cookie, what a rip!!) Well I have better news than ripped off fortune cookies!!!!!! I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!! *weird funky DUN DUN DUN DUN music plays in the background* yes yes yes hold your applause's!!!!!! Yes I do not own Yu Yu or..yah nething else.... Bwahaha got many things to make fun of this time starting with ITTTTTTTSSSSS THHHEEEEE.. but we'll get to that later.....ON WITH THE SHOW!! *gets hit in the head with a shoe* er I mean ON WITH THE FANFIC!!!  
  
Tea....chapter....another (I thought I was only going to have one....)  
  
::after a day of food, tidal waves, glaring (much much MUCH glaring), evil possessions, unsolved mysteries, porcelain figures of tigers, antelopes, and Mt. Rushmore, Tea incidents, and of course the Sandra and Tom fuzz, we come to a new day of the four yet again at Kurama's house doing absolutely NOTHING::  
  
Yusuke: e.e;;; doing absolutely NOTHING isn't very fun......  
  
Kuwabara: *staring at the tv again that has gone fuzzy, this time its a movie, OOOooOoo* GO DAN, NO I........*stands up waving his hands in the air* DODGE THAT BULLE......wow I can't be.........YAH TURN THE CAR OMG HES COMING FOR Y...HEY!!!!!  
  
Kurama: *has just turned off the tv* now Kuwabara, I fully understand why you are the way you are......  
  
Kuwabara:.... huh?  
  
Yusuke: e.e;;; what you're just NOW getting it?  
  
Kurama: wel... hey where is Hiei?  
  
::at that you hear a loud CRASH then cackle from upstairs::  
  
Kurama: O.o *runs upstairs into a room to find Hiei trying to pick up the computer monitor before he got there, ;P too late for him*  
  
Hiei: O.O *within a flash the slightly dented monitor is back on the table* err, it ah.....................  
  
Kurama: *looks at Hiei oddly then checks the dent in the monitor* good that shouldn't be a problem...... Hiei do you want to go on the computer?  
  
Hiei: Hn *folds arms in a stubborn, I'm-not-going-to-ask-you-even-if-I-did- want-to way*  
  
Kurama: I'll take that as a yes *leans over to the computer and presses the ON button (go figure), the magical box (*snickers*) starts to produce numbers as Hiei watches (but wouldn't let on) in awe*  
  
Yusuke: *walks in* hey Kurama when did you get a computer........  
  
Kurama: *shrugs* when Inuness felt like giving me one (A/N: ;P too true XD ok forget that line, we're going with a new one) about a week ago....  
  
Yusuke: *shrugs and is about to sit down when Hiei appears in the chair* ok I guess I'll stand...  
  
Kurama: well while we're here, want to go on the Internet (A/N: YAY NOW THEY'RE ENTERING MY FIELD *cackles evilly* ok sry....) *Internet dial-up thingy... Pops up, he goes to type in the password then realizes everyone (excluding Kuwabara0 is looking at him type, waves his hands at the two* no look away, you can't know my password......  
  
Hiei & Yusuke: *look away with a sigh of defeat*  
  
Kurama: *types in his password, every 2 letters looking back to make sure Hiei and Yusuke aren't looking then presses enter*  
  
Hiei: *smiles* I know your password...  
  
Kurama: *glare* no you don't  
  
Hiei: *smirks* Momma's boy Kurama? I would think you could have thought of a better password than that......  
  
Kurama: *goes red*  
  
Yusuke: HA MOMMA'S BOY!? *starts to laugh so hard he falls to his hands and knees*  
  
Kurama: ¬.¬ it's not that funny Yusuke, and I didn't pick it out......  
  
Yusuke: *cough sure cough right cough*  
  
Kurama: ¤¬.¬  
  
::faint yells about Dan and bullets can be heard from downstairs::  
  
Kurama: I err *cough* better go turn off or at least unplug the tv.... *walks out of the room*  
  
Yusuke: *smiles and takes the mouse* want to see a site Hiei?  
  
Hiei:.........site.........?  
  
Yusuke: *types in www.CENSORED.com (A/N: *CACKLES*), message pops up: must download to see site. Gapes* since when do you have to download the site???  
  
Hiei: O.o down....load?  
  
Yusuke: sure this shouldn't take long... *presses ok, the bar of downloaded complete reaches to 1%* wow this is faster than I thought *is already at 5% well we shouldn't have to *download goes back to 2%* O.O WHAT!? *download goes back down to 0%, gapes at the download that he almost could imagine with words across it: sucker you're in for it now*  
  
Hiei: O.o  
  
::downstairs......::  
  
Kuwabara: wooooooooooooooooooooooooah I wish I could jump like that, O NO SANDRA YOU AND...... NO WATCH OUT THE CAR HAS A BOMB!!! *gets on top of the sofa and jumps up and down*  
  
Kurama: -.-¤ *pulls Kuwabara down off of the coach before going for the tv remote to turn it off, but his intentions are shot however when he notices something in the what he just thought as 'fuzz'. Upon further examination he sees it to be, a car.... and people............ and bullets. Rubs his eyes and looks again, its just fuzz. Turns the tv off quickly*  
  
Kuwabara: HHHHHEEEEYYYYYYYYY it was just getting GOOOOOOOOOOOOD  
  
Kurama: *shakes head again* no.... *goes behind the tv and unplugs EVERYTHING to make sure he wont get back on it*  
  
Kuwabara: hey whaddayah doin.... *takes remote and attempts to turn on tv, ain't no go ;P* AHHHHH WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: -.- *walks back upstairs*  
  
::he comes to a scene in the room with two people looking pissed at the screen::  
  
Kurama: hey what's the...  
  
::Both look at Kurama simultaneously with eyebrows straight a truly pissed look on face, somehow Yusuke has gained control of the seat and is sitting back with arms folded, Hiei is standing, arms crossed over his chest as well::  
  
Kurama:... *looks at the screen to see a message: Download 4% complete, the 4 goes back down to 3. Looks at the two* o... yah I have dial-u...  
  
Yusuke: yah figured *turns back to screen with the o so same pissed look plastered across his face*  
  
::5 minutes late::  
  
Downloading Message: 5% complete...  
  
Hiei: *pulls out his Katana and aims it at the message in the middle of the screen* go..... Now......  
  
Downloading Message: 4% complete...  
  
Hiei: -.-¤  
  
DM(downloading Message): 15% complete...  
  
Yusuke: O.O woah, that did it!  
  
DM: 2% complete...  
  
Yusuke: you're kidding me!!!!!!!!!  
  
DM: 67% complete.....  
  
::Everyone holds their breath hoping it will stay on 67%::  
  
DM: 0% complete...*you can almost imagine the message cackling at you*  
  
Hiei: ok that's it *holds up his Katana ready to chop the monitor in half*  
  
DM: O.O 100% complete... Welcome to... Beanie Babies online!  
  
Hiei & Kurama: O.O THIS was the site you wanted to go to!???  
  
Yusuke: no... no *laughs insanely* wait until you see this *goes and opens a link that says 'have fun with your buddy'. A Pink Bunny pops up on the screen with a button at the bottom 'dance'. Presses it and the Pink bunny starts to waves its hands in a circle while its legs move jiggedly from the lag, you then hear a sound 'wooohooo, lets have some fun buddy!' in a horrible monotone, no inflection or fun in its voice whatsoever. Starts to laugh as if this is the funniest thing in the world*  
  
Hiei & Kurama: e.e;;; *both walk out of the room*  
  
Yusuke: *LAUGH LAUGH* hey where are you *LAUGH LAUGH LAUGH LAUGH* going *AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA, is practically on the verge of tears*  
  
;P and SO ENDS ANOTHER CHAPTER OF TEA, even tho this chapter had NOTHIGN WHATSOEVER having to do with tea, I just thought it would be funny, no wait ;-; it wasn't...... ;D a well Review and tell me what yah think, I could go for some ideas ;P well anywayz ski yah for now n.n  
o yah and I dun own Beanie Babies n.n 


	8. 16WHEELER!

BWAHAHAAHAHAHAHA I am back and with a new Tea chapter (lord I feel soooooo sorry for all of you). I'm working on a Pokemon fanfic and it is going slower than molasses, then I said sumthing funny in a chat room and then an idea just clicked (I think my muses are kicking me to write ;D). ok better tell yahs that I dun own Yu Yu Hakusho (NOOOOOOOOOOO MY LIFE LONG GOAL, SHATTERED, well no actually my life long goal is to marry a man with the last name Oven and name our child Easy Bake Oven, ;D). ok yah enough of that ON WITH THE FANFIC!!!  
  
Tea, yet another chapter, what this makes it .....6? No wait 7! GAH IT'S 8!  
  
::After leaving Yusuke to regain his sanity. The 4 decide to go out somewhere... Far, far away from the house of random actions::  
  
Yusuke: *kicking a rock in front of him as he walks, looks up with sudden horror in his face, checks his watch and his face is now redoubled with horror* GAH IW AS SUPPOSED TO MEET KEIKO AN HOUR AGO!  
  
Kuwabara: dude you're screwed....  
  
Kurama: wait is that Keiko coming this way? *points a girl FUMMING, walking towards them, sees them and immediately runs in for the kill*  
  
Yusuke: O.O *backs up a bit* now Keiko.. I uh..*trips over a CONVENIENTLY PLACED GARBAGE CAN (*wink wink* THANK YOU THANK YOU I KNOW I PUT IT IN AT THE RIGHT TIME *points and laughs at Yusuke* you ain't getting from this ALIVE! *cackles insanely*)  
  
Keiko: YUSUKE YOU JERK YOU STOOD ME UP TO GO OUT WITH YOUR FRIENDS!!!  
  
::in the house behind them a fat guy leans out of the top window, shakes his fist and in a Boston accent says..::  
  
Boston accent guy: HEY GET YOUS COICULAR CHAUIR OUFF MYAH LAUWN!  
  
Hiei: ô.o... *looks around and no 'circular chair' an be found anywhere near his lawn*  
  
Kurama: *yells up* I'm sorry, there isn't a chair on your lawn...... you don't even have a lawn.....  
  
BAG(Boston accent guy): *looks down at his 'lawn' and looks up shocked, dismayed, and frightened, all in a matter of seconds turns into ANGRY.NESS...yah...* HEY WHAUT DID YOUS DO WITH ME LAWN!!! DID YOU STEAL IT? *looks around for 'accomplices'* YOU DID DINT YOU, WHAT DID YOU PUT IT INTO A VAN? *looks around again as if someone will jump him in his house* IM CALLIN THE POOLICE ON YOUS!  
  
Hiei: ô.o *looks around to see no vans in sight or rather a van LARGE ENOUGH to fit a FREAKING LAWN in. maybe a lawn chair.... XD*  
  
BAG: *goes into house to call the cops, runs back on the phone and yells out* YAH YOUS IN FOR IT NOW! Hold on *holds up a finger as if they were just going to stand there like 'ok sure LETS WAIT HERE SO YOU CAN ARREST US FOR NOT STEALING YOUR DAMN LAWN'*  
  
Yusuke: ah.. I think this guy had one too many beers... but just to be safe maybe we should just... Hi-tail it.. out of he.. *starts off at a run in the opposite direction*  
  
Kuwabara: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *runs after him* HEY URAMESHI YOU CHICKEN ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY???  
  
Hiei: e.e;; I do believe that's you would call what you're doing right now..  
  
Kurama: suppose we should go after them..  
  
Hiei: let them be morons.. What concern is it to us.  
  
Kurama: *takes Hiei by the cloth of his shoulder and walks off* that really wasn't a request..  
  
Keiko: O.O *looks back and forth between the ranting Boston accent loser on the phone arguing with the police about lawn theft then back to Yusuke running for his life, sudden rage fills her body again and runs past Hiei and Kurama after Yusuke to catch up with him (or rather give him a lovely present of PAIN!!!)*  
  
Yusuke: *trips on his own feet (go figure) and falls flat on his face, looks back in horror at the raging BULL (ok come on you guys...who is it........ke....keik......e.e;; KEIKO YOU MORONS!), squeals to Kuwabara (yes squeals)* SAVE ME! *and before the slow, orange-haired oaf could give a proper response other than dskj is pushed into Keiko, though it didn't seem to slow her down for she pushed him aside and went in for the kill*  
  
Hiei & Kurama: *look on with pain as Yusuke is torn to pieces by the rabid animal*  
  
Keiko: *after about 10 minutes of severe beating stands up and flattens her skirt being thoroughly pleased with herself, looks over to Hiei and Kurama who are still looking at her* what?  
  
Hiei & Kurama: *both step back shaking their heads* uhh nothing...  
  
Keiko: *picks up backpack* well I need to go.... I just remembered I was going to study with friends later on *turns around to look at the disfigured Yusuke and without a word turns around and walks off*  
  
Yusuke: *lying on the ground* you know you would think out of all the demons I've killed I would be able to take a beating from her...  
  
Hiei: *snickers*  
  
Yusuke: what..  
  
Hiei: its just embarrassing.. I mean for you, we enjoyed the entertainment  
  
Yusuke: *glares and wipes his mouth* o hardy hardy har... Hey where is Kuwabara?  
  
::the truth of the matter was that Kuwabara was in the middle of the street where Keiko had knocked him, he was still lying there in what he thought was pain and whining to himself all of a sudden a big 16-wheeler comes speeding down the street and....... Makes a right turn at the street before Kuwabara::  
  
Kuwabara: *sighs in relief, but then is hit by a low flying griffin* oa...hhhf.. *lies head on the ground*  
  
Yusuke: e.e;;; right *walks off* so what do you want to do..  
  
Kuwabara: *whimpers from behind* aw com'on... help me!!!  
  
:D I should have made the 16-wheeler crush him . but I'm to nice... Newayz not that funny but I just got home from school and I felt I needed to update at least one of my unfinished fanfics.... newayz, review my sucky story and tell me what you think, NOW DAMN YOU no I'm kidding... tho.. you're going to do it now right? 


	9. EVIL PARK BWAHAH

News flash people, I am stupid (WAIT YOU ALREADY KNEW THIS!!!) lalala I am sitting here cause my most favoristester est. RPin' person left me, alas I shall weep, ;P. op wait she got back on.. HAHA you're going to have to wait to hear my new idea.ok.. never mind she just sorta signed off *tear* ok as I was saying... lol I really don't have ne ideas but I shall wing it (as I always do, come on people this never changes) o yah.. And ...uh forgot what I was going to say.... O YAH I have joined the Swim team (not of free will mind you) and I will have less time to work on fanfics (. when DO I ever work on them???) well on with my fanfic? I'm sure this is getting pretty redundant for you doods XD  
  
Tea........ yes you thought it would DIE but it HASN'T!!!  
  
::The three wander aimlessly in the streets (yes I said three, no I am not delusional... I'm just.... Special XD), and come across the park, all of a sudden a loud stupid noise can be heard hurtling towards then from behind::  
  
Yusuke: *turns around to be body slammed by a yelling Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: YOU LEFT ME! OUT THERE TO.. DIE! THOSE BIRD THINGS! THEY.. THEY WERE CIRCLING ME... LIKE...LIKE VULTURES AND THEN THEN THEY WENT IN FOR THE KILL THEY SWOOPED ALL AROUND ME AND THEN pow THEY WENT FOR MY EYEBALLS, MY EYEBALLS URAMESHI!!!  
  
Yusuke: e.e;; ok now tell me what really happened.....  
  
Kuwabara: *stands there dumbfounded then looks down* I ah... Got up and went looking for you guys...  
  
Yusuke: right...... *walks into the park*  
  
Hiei & Kurama: ô.o  
  
Kuwabara: hey Yusuke where are you going?  
  
Yusuke: ahhhhhh into the park? What the hell does it look like stupid?  
  
Kuwabara: *stands there with a bit of drool coming out of his mouth, then the rusty busted light bulb in his noggin lights up* HEY I AIN'T NO STUPID!  
  
Yusuke: *rolls his eyes and continues on*  
  
Kuwabara: *runs after him*  
  
Kurama: well suppose we should go after them again, make sure they don't do anything stupid..  
  
Hiei: e.e;; I think not. *turns to walk away, but is stopped by Kurama holding his shoulder* no that yet again wasn't a request Hiei...  
  
Hiei: e.e;;  
  
Kuwabara: *running after Yusuke when he sees the playground* OOOOOOO SWINGS!!! I WANNA!! *bolts after the playground*  
  
Yusuke: e.e;; its true, its just like being with a 2 year old... *turns course and walks towards the playground as well singing* ADD...ADD guess who has....ADD..  
  
Kuwabara: *finally reaches the playground and with a big smile (O DEAR GOD), runs up to the swings only to find that THEY WERE ALL GONE!!! (I love being the author XD), falls to his knees and cries in pain* NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *shakes fists towards the sky* WHY WHY?  
  
Yusuke: e.e;; what are you doing Kuwabara (haha Chriss is back on, you'll have to wait)  
  
Kuwabara: *looks up with tears in his eyes* there no swings for Kuwabara....  
  
Yusuke: e.e;; *walks up to some kid and casually says* hey  
  
Little kid: *stops and looks up* what do YOU want?  
  
Yusuke: I just wanted totakeyourswingyoulittleloser *knocks the kid off of the swing to give the balling Kuwabara the swing* there will you STOP crying now...  
  
Little Kid: *looks up with furry in his eyes* NO MY SWING *whistles as about 40 more kids come from their hiding spots or where they were playing and walk towards Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: O.O -.- O.O *bolts off screaming* HE MADE ME DO IT GETHIM! *about 20 of the kids follow him at a slow steady pace*  
  
Kuwabara: *looks up and sees an open swing* SWING!!!! *runs for it and sits down, swings back and forth merrily as about 20 children, red eyed and everything walk up to Kuwabara chanting 'swing swing swing', thinking they were encouraging him to swing higher he smiled and started swinging higher*(WHAT a moron.)  
  
Some random little kid: *red eyes wide* SWING *as if by que all 20 kids spring onto him and start tearing him limb by limb*  
  
Kuwabara: *lets out a piercing scream* AHHHHHHHH URAMESHI HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Little kid whose swing was taken away: *stands there laughing his ass off* FOOLISH MORTAL YOU DARE TAKE MY SWING???????  
  
Kuwabara: *head emerges from the endless bodies tearing him apart* what. DAMN STRAIGHT I WANTED A SWING!!!!! YOU LITTLE BRAT WAIT TILL I *but never finished for another little kid came running up and stuffed wood chips in his mouth*  
  
LKWSWTA(little kid whose swing was taken away XD): *cackles insanely*  
  
LKWSWTA's mother: *comes up to him and picks him up* now George how many times have I told you not to manipulate children to hurt and dismantle other larger kids who try to take advantage of you..  
  
Hiei & Kurama: O.o (NOTTTTTT something you hear everyday..)  
  
George: aaaaawwwwwwwwww but mooooooommmmmmmmmm  
  
George's mom: no.. *spanks him and walks away*  
  
::as if this helped all the kids who were on Kuwabara got off and went back to what they were doing, the kids who had finally caught up to Yusuke and had started in the process of tearing him to pieces as well got up and departed::  
  
Kuwabara: *sitting there in utter pain, twitches*  
  
Hiei: *stares at him for a second then starts to laugh*  
  
Kurama: ô.o really now what's so funny???  
  
Hiei: *continues to laugh*  
  
Yusuke: *walks over to them with scratches and bit marks all over him, looks over to Kuwabara and looks at him in horror* wow they got you bad...  
  
Hiei: *still laughing at the large oaf who was sitting there in PAIN*  
  
Some random kid: *walks up behind Hiei and slaps him on the head, goes off and proceeds to continue on with doing whatever they were doing before*  
  
Hiei: X.x  
  
Yusuke: *sighs* Never EVER am I coming to the park again..... *goes off walking in an unknown direction followed by Kurama then Kuwabara who got up limping as if he were in the worse shape possible*  
  
Hiei: *still standing there* X.x;;;  
  
BAG(Boston accent guy): *comes running up to the park entrance with police behind him, spots Hiei and points* THEY'S ONE O'EM OFFICERS, THEY'S STOLE MYAH LAWN!  
  
Hiei: eeeee *runs after Yusuke and the others as the BAG and a bunch of stupid police officers follow after him*  
  
And that is it for now.. I didn't think the ending I had before was funny enough so I changed it.. newayz... This wasn't so funny but that's because I'm....... .. distracted again XD o and at the top it said I was on the swim team, well its over now YAYAYAYAYA *dances* its over its over YAY *shudders* it sucked so much... anyways..... Review and tell meh what yah thought of it, ;P 


	10. vender dood XD

LALAALALALAALALA just updated Switched2, thought I should update Tea, I mean after all its my best story right………. Right? *tumbleweed blows by, sighs* ok ok…… so I suck……. WHAT CAN I SAY……. OTHER THAN I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the Del Rey Publishing company……. which was totally random, but that's besides the point. The point is you're going to SIT THERE and read this n.n WOW I FEEL ALMOST SORRY FOR YOU!!!!! XD ok right on with it before I make myself look more like a moron (too late)  
  
Tea chapter……………… 10 WOW ITS AN ANNIVERSARY CHAPTER *dances*  
  
Kat: *dances* yay! Its chapter number 10 O.O THAT MEANS PEOPLE WILL THINK ITS RETARDED WWWWWWAAAAAAAA *gets hit in the head by that evil little child that hit Hiei in the head* ow *falls onto her back* @.@  
  
Yusuke: *goes running past her not even noticing* AHAHA THEY'LL NEVER CATCH US NOW *takes a glourious leap for the park entrance, falling in midair for 'freedom' in slowmo* YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *goes falling and hits the ground just inches away from the sidewalk where people were now walking by looking at him like he was a moron, gets up and rubs his butt* ow…….  
  
Kuwabara: URAMESHI YOU MORON YOU HIT YOUR FRONT SIDE  
  
Yusuke: o right *rubs his chest which just looked WRONG*  
  
Kuwabara: x.x" *runs away*  
  
Yusuke: HEY GET BACK HERE *runs after him*  
  
Kuwabara: NOOOOOO YOU'LL RUB MY CHES- *as he hits a chart carrying various 'goods', stops and yells* HEY YOU, ooooooooooooooooo  
  
Vender dood: hello, may I help you?  
  
Kuwabara: *sniffs his merchandise* mmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
Yusuke: *comes running up* WHAT in gods name ARE you doing Kuwabara……  
  
Kuwabara: sniffing it out, seeing if THIS tea has any micro mind-controlling robots in them  
  
Yusuke: *rolls eyes* for the last time that was Keiko not Kurama!  
  
Kuwabara: THEN HOW COME SHE WAS SO SMART!? HUH HUH URAMESHI!????  
  
Yusuke: *sighs*  
  
Kurama: *comes walking out casually with his hands in his pockets, Hiei walking beside him*  
  
Hiei: *sheaths Katana* I could have killed them……  
  
Kurama: now now Hiei, you're on probation here remember? Don't want to get in trouble with Koenma again. I just merely grew those trees in the way to stop them. We will be long gone before they get free  
  
Hiei: hn…….  
  
Kurama: *stops and looks in Yusuke and Kuwabara's direction* o no!  
  
Hiei: what  
  
Kurama: look at where Yusuke and Kuwabara are. That's where I bought that tea from…..  
  
Hiei: *goes to turn around*  
  
Kurama: *takes him by the scarf thingie…….* you're still not getting out of this…..  
  
Hiei: hn e.e"  
  
Kurama: come on we need to stop them…… *heads off for Yusuke and Kuwabara*  
  
Hiei: e.e" how did I get into all of this *follows*  
  
Kuwabara: *takes a whiff of the tea sample the vender dood had given him* late 1987 if I am not mistaken?  
  
Vender dood: you are correct, very fine tea *thinking: MORON*  
  
Yusuke: x.x"  
  
Kuwabara: yes *takes a swig and swishes it around in his mouth, then swallows it* yes……. It has a very familiar taste……. A hint of lemon…. No…………. cats tail…… NO NEVER……… hm……….. O.O  
  
Yusuke: *holding his sample tea* Kuwabara?  
  
Kuwabara: *puts down tea and puts both index and middle fingers to his temples AHAHA no really, he throws the tea it almost hitting the vender dood in the face and flayed around like a chicken with its head cut off* AAAAAAHHHHHHH MY HEAD AAAAHHHHHHH *stops and sits down*  
  
Yusuke: ooooooooh boy *dumps tea in plant nearby as it withers, gives the cup back* hey so where did you say you got this tea?  
  
Vender dood: *smiles picks up his cart thing and runs like the dickens*  
  
Yusuke: HEY COME FU** KUWABARA GET UP! COME ON!  
  
Kuwabara: *looks up at him from the ground* Kuwabara? *looks around*  
  
Yusuke: *rolls eyes* ok who are you  
  
Kuwabara: *stands up and looks around* WHERE am I you mean….. *looks over at Yusuke* Aha so the spirit detective POISONED me *rubs his chin* then got me here somehow....... I wonder how I ever would be so blind as to have let this happen to me  
  
Yusuke: Waiting.... *taps foot*  
  
Kuwabara: well yes of course I don't know how you EVER were able to forget MY beautiful face  
  
Yusuke: you're not...  
  
Kuwabara: why yes I AM the beautiful suzukua  
  
Yusuke: *burries his face in his hands* oh my g-  
  
Kuwabara: why yes I know how awed you are by my beautiful appearances but really Yusuke you didn't have to kidnap me  
  
Yusuke: *already walking away*  
  
Kurama: *holds him by the collar* if I didn't let Hiei walk away why do you think I'll let you?  
  
Yusuke: o man, come on Kurama he thinks he's suzuka *they're about a coupel of feet away from Kuwabaka*  
  
Kuwabara: *yells out* BEAUTIFUL SUZUKA!  
  
Yusuke: *yells back* IN A PIGS EYE  
  
Kuwabara: why I NEVER. Urameshi you will regret that *points at him* for whenever someone insults my- *gets hit on the head with HIei's katana hilt, falls forward onto his face* @.@  
  
Hiei: hn... please there is already one suzuka in the world, we do not need another one  
  
Yusuke: XD  
  
Kurama: *sighs and looks around as the people who were passing by looking at them oddly continued on their way* at any rate we should go....  
  
Yusuke: yah those stupid cops might show up any minute...  
  
Hiei: not exactly  
  
Yusuke: you didnt  
  
Kurama: no he didn't. Let's just say they are at the moment busy  
  
::forwards to the cops dangling in a tree, some little kid with a donut comes up and starts to eat it slowly in front of their faces::  
  
Cops: ó.ò hey kid I'll give you my badge for that donut  
  
BAG(boston accent guy): WHAT'S ABOUT GETTIN US'S OUT OF HERES!?  
  
Kid: mmmm *keeps eating donut slowly*  
  
Cops: aw come on kid.........  
  
Kid: *skips off laughing*  
  
Cops: *sob*  
  
BAG: -.-  
  
::zooms back to the 4::  
  
Kurama: you needn't worry about them  
  
Yusuke: alright....  
  
Kuwabara: *starts to move then sits up* ow my head *looks up at Yusuke* HEY YOU DIDNT HIT ME DID YOU URAMESHI???  
  
Yusuke: don't give your hopes up  
  
Hiei: hn  
  
Kuwabara: ..... HEY WHERES MY 1987 TEA!?!?!?  
  
Yusuke: e.e" come on Kuwabara we're going  
  
Kuwabara: ;-; *stands up* but my t~ea  
  
Yusuke: no tea  
  
Kuwabara: aw ;-; but guess what  
  
Yusuke: *sighs and rolls his eyes and in a monotone 'i just REALLY dont care' voice says* o Kuwabara I could never guess, you'll just have to tell me  
  
Kuwabara: n.n" I'm German! *holds up what looks to be a genuine certificate with the writing on it 'Yes indeed I am german...... HA'*  
  
Yusuke: *takes it*  
  
Kuwabara: HEY GIVE IT BA~CK  
  
Yusuke: *eats it*  
  
Kuwabara: o.o....... *turns to look forward* nevermind....  
  
Yusuke: XD  
  
Kurama: *sighs*  
  
Hiei: hn wonderful, now we know Urameshi's choice food  
  
Yusuke: *chewing it* hey shut it *points then swallows*  
  
Kuwabara: *lip quivering, his eyes getting glassy*  
  
Hiei: *rolls eyes and hits Kuwabara on the head*  
  
Kuwabara: T.T HEY SHORTIE, YOU'LL REGRET THAT!! *runs after him. Unfortunatly since he couldn't really do this for Hiei was walking teh same pace as everyone else he was sort of walking after him, though even this daily task seemed to be over his head in difficulty as he walked into a pole and fell back unconscious*  
  
Yusuke: ... *keeps walking as does Kurama and Hiei*  
  
BWAHAHAAHAHAHAHA yes i finally updated ;P I was inspired to continue by my latest and one in only for a couple of months reviewer Anime-Lover41 n.n" thankies for reviewing man lol it's been a lonnnnnnnnnggggggg time ;P well you're still reading this story right now XD you'll see this ;P but at any rate, funny yes no? maybe so? do i need to give you a cookie??? XD yah thought so, please review ;P and until next time HAPPY 10TH CHAPTER ANNIVERSARY TEA!!! WOOHOOO *silent room* ;-; 


	11. FLY MY EVIL PETS!

Hiyah people I'm at school, bored as hell, supposed to be working on some alcohol project….. but I really don't want to do that, ((seeing as I have all the info)). Yes but anywayz I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho ((although I own DVD's 1-22 soon to be 23 and mangas 1-3 yes I am a loser)) so on with it?? edit: sorry fanfic wont let me use those star things for action so I'm using - now n.n"

Tea….. do I ever name my chapters?? NO

::a swarm of pigeons circled around then swooped in for the kill upon an unconscious Kuwabara::

Kuwabara: -snoring as people passing by stop to look at this odd event. A boy sleeping on the ground was being pecked by pigeons, stirs a bit and then sits up as the pigeons fly away, screams AH FLYING MONKIES gets up and runs unfortunately in the direction Yusuke and the others were in-

Yusuke: -sighs with his hands behind his head- wow, bored again…… gee go figure….

Hiei: hn maybe you should spend your time more productively

Yusuke: o like you do?

Hiei: ¬.¬ hn….

Kurama: -sighs-

Yusuke: hey Kurama can we go back to your house and play Game cube?

Kurama: I don't know…

Yusuke: come on please!? I never get to play on them

Kurama: ……is that so…

Yusuke: ayup

Kurama: then how are you so good at Super smash brothers AND with Yoshi…

Yusuke: uhhhhhh……..

::A nearby kid takes off a lid of a Danimals Yogurt thing, suddenly everything goes animated ((lets say in a different way XD)) and a polar bear and other various animals come flying over to him::

Polar bear: YAH DANIMALS

Kid: O.O

Other various animals: YAH

Some guy who sings in the background: DANIMALS KIDS THEY'RE SU-SU-SUPER FAST!!!

Kid: -gets on a skateboard and whooshes across the screen-

SGWSITB: SU-SU-SUPER STRONG! SUPER HEROS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kid: -lifts a poor frightened lady who just happened to be walking by-

Other various animals and polar bear: YAH DANIMALS!!

One very brave animal: -runs over to Yusuke and the others- WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE A DANIMALS KID TOO!!!!

Hiei: -with a very cold glare- would you like to become road kill e.e""

That poor brave animal: -backs up frightened- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -turns and runs, running into the kid who was lifting that poor woman-

Kid: O.O -looses his balance on his skateboard as it goes flying from under him. Somehow manages to fall onto it and goes flying down the street sitting on the skateboard still holding onto that poor lady, few seconds later flies at top speed into a garbage can-

Hiei: -keeps walking as the animation goes back to what it was-

Yusuke: o.o…. eh -shrugs and continues on-

Kurama: -looks around at the wake of disaster and sighs then follows-

Yusuke: honestly what is up with all this?

Kurama: with all what?

Yusuke: the… commercial………… stuff………….. O.o……

Kurama: -sighs- I do not know….

Yusuke: alright AH -went sprawling to the ground since the rabid Kuwabara had tackled him from behind-

Kuwabara: -foaming at the mouth- WHY DID YOU JUST LEAVE ME FOR THE EVIL FLYING MONKIES TO DEVOUR MY INTESTINES!?!?!!?!?!?!!?

Yusuke: -backed up from Kuwabara as best he could- x.x"""

Kuwabara: AHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH -gets up and stands there with an eerie look to his eyes-

Yusuke: x.x" Kuwabara I think you might want to get that checked out……

Kuwabara: -stops- get what checked out….

Yusuke: well for starters you're foaming at the mouth………..

Kuwabara: -puts his hand to his mouth and then looks at the foam on his hand- o… I must not have washed my mouth out properly after I brushed my teeth……

Yusuke: you….. brushed your teeth….. before you ran to us……….

Kurama: ô.o

Kuwabara: n.n" UH HUH!!! -flash back told by Kuwabara- well first I got up and ran and ran then I looked to the side of a building as I ran and I saw that I HAD THIS NASTY SPOT ON MY TEEEEEEETH

Yusuke: -nods as if he was talking to a 2 yr old- uh huh, and what happened after that Kuwa-chan? ((yes the chan was intentional XD))

Kuwabara: well then you see I thought to myself 'well Kuwabara you cant have a spot on your teeth…. What if Yukina were to randomly appear and want to give you a kiss but you cant because you have a big SPOT ON YOUR TEETH' then I replied to myself -keeps going on-

Hiei: -at the mention of Kuwabara kissing Yukina he had started walking for Kuwabara to kill him but inches from pulling his katana out and going for Kuwabara Yusuke and Kurama had gone and held him back, was still trying to get to Kuwabara to kill him-

Kuwabara: and that's why that nice old lady let me borrow her toothbrush and paste, so I dunked the toothbrush in a bird bath quickly, 'course had to scare away the birds but that was easy, but then I just brushed my teeth then went and found you guys!....... ……. What are we talking about again……

Kurama: Hiei calm, he doesn't know, it's only a simple crush….

Kuwabara: -looks to Hiei- what's with shorty?

Hiei: -through gritted teeth- you'll see in a second -tries to go for his Katana again-

Kuwabara: -steps back then stops- oooo I see where this is going! I GET IT NOW! EVERYTHING! IT ALL MAKES SENSE!! ALL THOSE TIMES WHEN I MENTIONED YUKINA AND YOU LOOKED PISSED!

Kurama: o.o it seems the cat is out of the bag…..

Yusuke: heh o great

Hiei: o.o………

Kuwabara: YOU LIKE HER DON'T YOU!

::everyone paused, then all except Hiei and Kuwabara started laughing::

Yusuke: yah sure XD you might even say he LOVES her OW! -yelped as Hiei stepped on his foot hard-

Hiei: -glaring at Yusuke- another word detective and your foot becomes my new paperweight

Yusuke: -laughs- paperweight for what? XD I think Koenma would have more use for that

Kuwabara: -parading around like he was a genius for coming up with this false truth- ha! I knew it! Well she's my girl!

Hiei: -goes for him again just to be stopped by Kurama and Yusuke again-

Kurama: Hiei please calm down……..

Kuwabara: yah Hiei a loss is a l- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -is suddenly attacked by a pack of three-toed sloths-

Neighborhood alert car: -goes driving by- neighborhood alert! A pack of vicious three-toed sloths have escaped from the local zoo a few days ago, residents are urged to lock up all their doors and windows and make sure not to eat any toad meat, thank you -goes driving off into the distance repeating the message-

Yusuke: heh a bit late for that

Sloths: -very slowly going for Kuwabara's eyes-

Kuwabara: AHHHH GET THEM OFF OF ME! THEYRE SUPER FAST! I DON'T THINK I CAN DODGE THEM!

Yusuke: -shakes his head and keeps walking-

Hiei: -looks content at this having it stuck in his head that because Kuwabara's vile mouth even mentioned the name of Yukina he was attacked, turns and keeps walking as well-

Kurama: -looks at him, picks up the two sloths that had been making their way up to Kuwabara's face and places them beside Kuwabara then turns and follows Yusuke and Hiei-

Kuwabara: -sits there- ahhhhh freedom -lies there as suddenly a swarm of African bees fly around him- AHHHHHHHHH

Ok you might as well call this the 'Kat likes to attack Kuwabara with animals' chapter……. Because it is XD sorry it took so long for me to post this, T.T I know it is bad but well bare with it………… heh……. Yah so um…… already have the 23rd DVD of YYH…. Now it's 18 more days till the 24th one comes out :D but anywayz hope you enjoyed it REVIEW!!!! n.n"


	12. MANURE!

Yola!!! I've come to start another chapter of my bad bad story :D though moving along –yawns- I'm tired........... ok I don't know exactly where I'm going with this, I'm just being forced to write it so I might as well say I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho.... Nor so I own Hiei............. ;-;............... -sighs- it was all to be expected.......... ....... ;-;............... lets get on with it before I create myself my own little sob story  
  
Tea: dear LORD IT WON'T GO AWAY!!!!!  
  
::after a good 40 minutes of excuses and such Yusuke had finally convinced Kurama to go back to his house to play the game cube::  
  
Yusuke: ALRIGHT!  
  
::but little did the poor boy know that an unknown character followed behind him::  
  
Yusuke: O.o???  
  
::yes for in those shadows there crept an unknown mystery person dood, he ran from shadow to shadow and followed every step Yusuke took::  
  
Yusuke: ok you're freaking me out now..........  
  
::ahha! Here comes the shadowed figure now, sneaking up on poor little unsuspecting Yusuke::  
  
Yusuke: -checks behind himself really quickly-  
  
Nothing: -nothing-  
  
Yusuke: -looks back and continues on-  
  
Kurama: -looks to him- something the matter Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: huh? Didn't you hear that creepy person saying someone was following me?  
  
Kurama: erm..... no I'm afraid there were no voices Yusuke.........  
  
Yusuke: ..............  
  
::UNTIL HE SWEPT IN FOR THE KILL UPON THE UNSUSPECTING YUSUKE!!::  
  
Yusuke: -turns around again and sees nothing, starting to get really pissed off- WHO EVER THAT IS WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!?  
  
People: -walking by looking at Yusuke like he was insane-  
  
Kurama: -looks around at the people then nods smiling a bit- Yusuke there is no one following you  
  
Hiei: hn, looks like he finally did it, he cracked  
  
Yusuke: -glares at the two of them- how can you NOT hear that?  
  
::the victim was watched as the shadowed figure watched his prey like a lion on an antelope::  
  
Yusuke: -.-# hey like that ballerina thing Kurama had and I put back together  
  
::yes Yusuke like that ballerina thing Kurama had and you put back together::  
  
Yusuke: -looks proud of himself- hey wait a second –turns then lets out a yelp as he is tackled by none other than-  
  
Kuwabara: YOU DID IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: ah! Eh o it's just you Kuwabara  
  
Kuwabara: just me JUST ME!?!?!?!!?!?!? I WAS ATTACKED BY A SWARM OF AFRICAN BEES URAMESHI! AFFFFFFFRRRRRRIIIIIIIICCCCCCCAAAAAAANNNNNNN BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS -covered in stings-  
  
Kurama: odd.... Their migration pattern is nowhere near here......  
  
::cackles::  
  
Yusuke: -sighs and stands- well at least I know who was talking to me  
  
::little does he know...............::  
  
Kuwabara: yah... -stuffs his hands in his pockets- yeah so where yah guys goin'?  
  
Yusuke: to Kurama's, finally convinced him to let us play on his game cube  
  
Kuwabara: ALRIGHT!  
  
Kurama: yes well would you all mind if you kept it a bit down..... and Kuwabara –looks to him- no more food commercials alright? ((-reading public give AWWWWS-))  
  
Kuwabara: yah yah yah, hey that's your house right? –points to a house and stands there staring at it-  
  
Kurama: -already in the door of a totally different house with Yusuke and Hiei already inside- no Kuwabara, this is where I live –walks in-  
  
Kuwabara: o heh, yah I knew that –runs in after them-  
  
Kurama: -sighs and walks into the living room and stops to see that in the point 5 seconds ((0.5s)) that he had taken to walk into there Yusuke had already set up the game cube and was now picking his character on the game, sighs and walks over-  
  
Yusuke: hey what took you so long? –picks Yoshi-  
  
Kurama: nothing –picks Pikachu-  
  
Kuwabara: woooohooo –runs over then picks up another controller and picks Donkey Kong-  
  
Kurama: come on Hiei join us  
  
Hiei: hn –on the couch- I'd rather not  
  
Yusuke: o come on you got into it last time –laughs remembering the FAILED attempt Hiei had made the last time he had played-  
  
Hiei: e.e" no  
  
::suddenly there was a flash of light as smoked filled the room and cheesy entrance music started to play::  
  
Yusuke: -coughs and waves his hand to clear the smoke from his face- what the  
  
Koenma: -standing there in his teenager form- o stop it wasn't that much  
  
Yusuke: yah anymore smoke and you'd have killed the whole neighborhood.......  
  
Kuwabara: or just you! TAKE IT LIKE A MAN URAMESHI!  
  
Koenma: -glances from Kuwabara then back to Yusuke- hm yes well I came to inform you-  
  
Yusuke: HA! You came to inform me? Why didn'yah send yer little ferry girl or did you just want to get away from your work  
  
Koenma: ha ha –really hadn't sent Botan because he in fact did want to get away from his work- that's not the point Yusuke the point is I came to inform you that –looks to the screen and eyes light up- OO! GAME CUBE! –clears his throat- I mean I see that you have a game cube Kurama........  
  
Kurama: yes..... –sees the sparkling wanting to play in Koenma's eyes- would you care to join us?  
  
Koenma: su- hem... I am a very important and busy person........ -zooms to the extra controller and takes it- but I guess I can fit it into my schedule......  
  
Yusuke: XDDDDDDD  
  
Hiei: -looks away from the game- hn... -really had intentions of playing but since Koenma was now playing fat chance'o that-  
  
Kuwabara: ah just pick a character so we can get started alright?  
  
Koenma: -sees Kurama is playing as Pikachu, had really wanted to play as Pikachu and didn't want anyone else to play it, looks to Kurama- I ah... see you have Pikachu...  
  
Kurama: yes... I do..........  
  
Koenma: o yes well... -looks down with a sad look- I see........  
  
Kurama: -sighs and rolls his eyes- would you like to be Pikachu........... –picks Mario-  
  
Koenma: -glances up at the screen- well seeing as no one has it then sure –picks Pikachu-  
  
Yusuke: -rolls his eyes as the game counts down, then starts to play going for anyone and everyone-  
  
Kuwabara: -the first one to get KO'd- HEY THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT!  
  
Koenma: -dodging left and right but finally gets KO'd as well, and by Yusuke, looks over to him with a semi glare-  
  
Yusuke: -smiles knowing the look he was getting and keeps playing, KO's Kurama- bwahahaha what haven't you been practicing or something?  
  
Kurama: no unlike you Yusuke I tend to spend my time more productively –decides just to try and knock Koenma off-  
  
Yusuke: e.e""  
  
Koenma: -lost in the whole 'oooooo it shoots electricity' thing, gets KO'd- hey! Who dares knock me off! –once stops blinking after he is dropped down after dying, gets KO'd again- !.! -.-  
  
Kuwabara: -enjoying not everyone going for him-  
  
::game ends and for once Kuwabara was in 3rd place instead of 4th, but guess who was in 4th. O yes that's right the o-so-great ruler of spirit world :D he can determine peoples fate but he can't play for crap::  
  
Koenma: -stands up- -.-  
  
Yusuke: -had of course won- hahahaahah man I thought no one played worse that Kuwabara but pacifier junkie showed me wrong :D  
  
Kuwabara: -doing a victory dance because he came in 3rd, stops and turns to Yusuke- hey I am too good!  
  
Yusuke: yah yah, anyways as I was saying-  
  
Koenma: -.-.........  
  
Yusuke: yah someone needs practice –still laughing-  
  
Koenma: -.-##  
  
Yusuke: XXXXXXDDDDDD  
  
Koenma: -.-#### as I was saying I've come to inform you on your new assignment, and it's for you alone Yusuke....  
  
Yusuke: huh? Gah fine what is it XD  
  
Koenma: :D  
  
::forwards to a few hours later, here we see poor Yusuke shoveling through a very large pile of manure::  
  
Yusuke: -.- HOW THE HELL IS THIS A MISSION!?!?!?!!?!?  
  
Koenma: -appears in the sky in his toddler form- now Yusuke don't make me have to repeat myself, one of the spirit worlds most prized artifacts has been stolen and we think the demon who took it hid it in one of the manure stations around the country side so we're going to need you to search through everyone of them until we find it! Yusuke it is very important that we find it! It is up to you! –disappears and laughs sitting back in his chair- he'll be searching through all the piles for days!  
  
Botan: Sir I don't remember one of the artifacts in the vault going missing, which one was it?  
  
Koenma: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Botan: ...... none of them are missing are they? So this is about that stupid game isn't it!  
  
Koenma: -hem- of course not Botan........  
  
Botan: -.-  
  
Yusuke: -shoveling through manure- STUPID TODDLER –keeps going-  
  
:D man that was mean and so not funny but o well :D yah so um..... heh, retarded right? O well that's ok at least I updated right? I mean it took me 3 months to update from the 10th to the 11th chapter and what this is about a day in between I post the 12th chapter from the 11th chapter? CONSIDER YOURSELVES LUCK; it must be the summer vacation fever creepin' up on me :D.......Wait... lucky that I just posted on the worst story ever? :D I'll let you decide but until then please Review!!!!!! thankies! n.n"""" o yes and don't be fooled ;P I like Koenma, actually I cosplayed him at ACEN :D o yah sorry go review!!!!!! 


	13. what are we talking about again?

Let me tell you about the story of a child named BORED! Yes she was at home, had nothing to do and...well that's about it :D she wasn't a very smart child so never took in the idea that she could step foot out of the box she called 'the cave' or as you might know it 'the computer room' XD. Yes folks its my life story :D I'm so bored I decided to write :D, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own Beth............((you're scared aren't you XD))...................... T.T............................... moving along :D  
  
Tea ........... this is the fanfic that never ends! Yes it goes on and on my friends! Some people –gets hit in the head and goes flying to the floor-  
  
::9,523 showers later, Yusuke was starting to feel clean.... Starting....::  
  
Kuwabara: woah man you stink......  
  
Yusuke: T.T  
  
Kuwabara: -steps away from him a bit plugging his nose-  
  
Yusuke: -folds his arms- you know I only took as many showers in one night than you will ever take in your life time, I doubt I smell....  
  
Kuwabara: -scotches farther away-  
  
Yusuke: -.-  
  
::at that our favorite bubbly pink-eyed ferry girl popped up::  
  
Botan: -right behind Kuwabara- why hello Kuwabara!  
  
Kuwabara: -jumps 20 feet in the air- AH BOTAN DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT  
  
Yusuke: -laughing his ass off-  
  
Botan: o dear, I thought I had made a very noticeable entrance....  
  
Yusuke: don't mind him, he couldn't notice someone stealing his own ears  
  
Kuwabara: STUPID! I COULD TOO!  
  
Some kid: -had been tugging on Kuwabara's ears for the past 20 minutes now-  
  
Kuwabara: -looks down just NOW realizing this little brat was trying to steal his ears- HEY GET OFF ME PUNK  
  
Some kid: -jumps off and runs- AHAHAH STUPID!  
  
Both Yusuke and Botan: -shake their heads-  
  
Yusuke: so why'd yah come Botan?  
  
Botan: -stops and places a finger on her cheek thinking- you know........ I can't remember why.....  
  
Kuwabara: -anime fall-  
  
Yusuke: Botan how could you NOT remember or is the ride from spirit nursery a bit too long of a ride for you?  
  
Botan: o now stop or Koenma will have you shoveling manure again  
  
Kuwabara: YAH HE STILL SMELLS!  
  
Botan: that's funny I don't smell anything...  
  
Yusuke: -trying to get back on track for once- OK so now WHY did you come again Botan?  
  
Botan: o right –places her finger back on her cheek as if it were necessary to continue to use her brain- ....................... 8o((that's a face)) ......... o of course!!!! –takes out a tape-  
  
Yusuke: o great diaper boy sent us another tape to watch for a mission?  
  
Botan: well unless you want one I suppose you could keep insulting Koenma, but this is a tape that I've been meaning to watch!  
  
Yusuke: -anime fall- Botan don't you have a job to do?  
  
Botan: it's been slow for a week so I have a few hours on my hands and besides arn't you just a tad bit curious as to what this movie is about?  
  
Yusuke: depends on the movie......  
  
Botan: well it's an American movie that caught my eye a few years back but I've had no time to watch it....  
  
Yusuke: an American movie...... right.... So what is it?  
  
Botan: A goofy Movie n.n" I just adore Disney and I love goofy!  
  
Yusuke: you? Like Disney? Would NEVER have been able to guess.....  
  
Botan: o posh Yusuke you don't have to be so sarcastic  
  
Kuwabara: yah he does, if he wasn't sarcastic for more than a minute he would die, didn't you know that?  
  
Yusuke: hey bright bulb, you're being sarcastic right now  
  
Kuwabara: .... I was talking about you Urameshi!  
  
Yusuke: yah yah whatever, well I have nothing better to do, I guess we can watch it but I don't have a VCR  
  
Botan: -looks to Kuwabara-  
  
Kuwabara: nuh uh mines broken –mutters something about trying to take it apart for a certain confused girl a few chapters back told him that they were only spy devices for the government-  
  
Yusuke: uh huh... well Kurama has a VCR.....  
  
Botan: wonderful! He can watch it too, come on lets go! –makes her oar appear and gets on it about ready to speed to Kurama's house as if her life depended on it-  
  
Yusuke: ok –starts off at a casual walk-  
  
Botan: o come on Yusuke I don't have that long of a break!  
  
Yusuke: relax –walks up 4 houses and knocks on the door- he's right here  
  
Botan: o right... -gets off her oar and makes it disappear and runs up to Yusuke-  
  
Kuwabara: -walks up behind them-  
  
Yusuke: -plugs his nose- mind stepping a few feet back Mr. Bad Breath  
  
Kuwabara: my breath doesn't smell –breaths into his hand and smells, almost falling backwards from it being so bad-  
  
Kurama: -opens the door- why hello  
  
Hiei: -behind him- I said you shouldn't have opened it...  
  
Kurama: -sighs ignoring the amazingly short fire demon- would you care to come in?  
  
Botan: o why that would be wonderful! n.n" –walks in followed by Yusuke then Kuwabara-  
  
Kurama: -holds his breath as Kuwabara walks by and nods trying to make it not look like Kuwabara didn't smelled-  
  
Kuwabara: T.T  
  
Kurama: may I inquire as to the reason for your visit?  
  
Botan: of course! I was just wondering if I could use your VCR to watch this? –holds up the video-  
  
Kurama: O.o –looks at it- A Goofy Movie?  
  
Botan: -nods- yes it is an American movie but I got the Japanese translated version n.n"  
  
Kurama: -nods slightly-  
  
Botan:-hums to herself being in her own little world and pops the movie in-  
  
Yusuke: -sits down on his couch as does Kuwabara-  
  
Kurama: -walks over to one of the reclining chairs and sits down on it-  
  
Hiei: -stands there- -.-#  
  
Botan: -turns to look at him- O Hiei! Come down and sit! You'll enjoy this movie!  
  
Hiei: e.e" I detest Disney  
  
Yusuke: hah! You know what Disney is!?  
  
Hiei: ...... -.-######  
  
Yusuke: aw come on yah dun have anything to do, might as well watch it  
  
Kurama: yes please Hiei join us –smiles- it does not require any interaction  
  
Hiei: -.- -walks over to the love sofa and sits down on it mumbling something about it may not require interaction but it still 90 minutes of hell-  
  
Botan: n.n" –starts the movie-  
  
::movie goes along and comes to that part where Goofy's car is in the river and both him and max are sitting on it and they are arguing::  
  
Botan: o.o... o dear  
  
Yusuke: heh reminds me of my house  
  
Kuwabara: shooosh shoosh shooosh –listens intently-  
  
Hiei: -.-#########################  
  
::movie gets to part where goofy and max are on stage singing with Powerline::  
  
Botan: -humming the repetitive tune- :D!  
  
::movie ends::  
  
Botan: now that was a WONDERFUL movie! Why can't all movies be this nice n.n" ((yah just as short as I made it :D))  
  
Kuwabara: -humming to that beginning song 'After today'-  
  
Yusuke: eh it was ok, I mean for the parts I was awake –hits Kuwabara to get him to shut up-  
  
Kuwabara: -rubs his head glaring at Yusuke-  
  
Kurama: yes it was an enjoyable movie  
  
Hiei: -.-#### any longer and I might have had to kill someone –glares over to Botan who had made a comment about the movie every other second-  
  
Botan: n.n" –doesn't notice the horrible glare- o come now it wasn't that bad  
  
Hiei: yes... it was....  
  
Botan: -sighs and takes the tape out after rewinding it- well I must be getting back to work, no doubt Koenma has found something for me to do  
  
::forwards to Koenma::  
  
Koenma: -arms folded, looks really bored, does his little whiney thing- Botan get back I'm borrrrreddd  
  
::goes back::  
  
Kurama: -smiles at her- of course  
  
Botan: n.n" toodles –leaves singing- 'till mine is the only face you see gunna! Stand out!!!!!!!!! –gone-  
  
Kuwabara: -stands up- that was a cool movie! Hey Kurama do you got anything to eat?  
  
Kurama: yes in the kitchen, follow me –gets up and goes into his kitchen as Kuwabara follows-  
  
Yusuke: -follows being hungry too-  
  
Hiei: -looks around making sure no one is around and starts to hum 'Stand out'- ((yah know that Powerline song Max sings in the beginning during the assembly?))  
  
:D hello viewers, I had no intention to update at all for a bit but Beth was like 'AHAHAH I WILL NOT UPDATE IF YOU DON'T UPDATE' which is why I updated :D now Beth if you don't update :DDDDD I'll be very disappointed :D but anywayz how was that? Was it just lame??? I had watched A Goofy Movie a few days ago and I have the songs stuck in my head, so much that I just downloaded them and am listening to them right now :D yah its sad.... But anywayz review? PLEASE? Thankies!!!!!!!!! :D ok I'll let you go now :D O crap and I don't own Disney or A Goofy Movie either n.n""" 


	14. YOUR MEDDLING PAN!

o.o what? What's this? I'm UPDATING? This foreign word that I know nothing of...... it's ...... it's ............... a MIRACLE! O.o ok I'm done XD so yah I'm updating o.o I know I shouldn't be.... But I promised I would. Mind you I am so tired it's not even funny so if this chapter is reaaalllyyy weird..... you'll know why :D now on with it –shifty eyes- and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho :D  
  
Tea........... ...... yah... it isn't even about tea anymore....... ...  
  
Kuwabara: -was searching through Kurama's poor kitchen- hey Kurama got any of that tea? That was some good stuff man!  
  
Yusuke: -turns to look at him, shakes his head and goes back to looking for something-  
  
Kurama: -sighs- no Kuwabara I got rid of it  
  
Kuwabara: o well that's too bad...................................... ..... .. .. HEY I GOT IT  
  
Yusuke: wow..... good job Kuwabara, you're one step closer to using your brain  
  
Kuwabara: -chucks a spoon at Yusuke-  
  
Yusuke: o my! I think.. that I could ...... NEVER DODGE this! –moves to the right as it goes slinging by him and hits the refrigerator door that Kurama had open-  
  
Kurama: -looks up- would you two mind not destroying my kitchen please.... Thank you.... –goes back to the fridge-  
  
Yusuke: -walks up to him and looks in the fridge- hey is that a birthday cake?  
  
Kurama: ......... so it would seem.... It –looks at it closely- seems to by my 8th birthday party cake.... .......  
  
Yusuke: ........................ that's sick...... D poke it  
  
Kurama: I don't think so –goes to get protective gloves to pick it up and throw it away carefully-  
  
Yusuke: -gets closer and holds his nose- holy cow does it smell................... D –starts to poke it-  
  
Kuwabara: -walks over- heheheeh poke the cake –starts to poke it as well-  
  
Cake: -getting the nasty rotten filling poked out of it.... Literally......-  
  
Kuwabara: hey this is fun :D –without thinking takes a big chunk out of the side and starts to eat it-  
  
Yusuke: O.O.............  
  
Kuwabara: -turns to look at him- what? –swallows- ahhh that was good....  
  
Yusuke: -stands there for a few minutes then takes Kuwabara's wrist and checks his pulse- hmm so you seem normal..... and it looks like you're NOT going to drop down dead....  
  
Kuwabara: why would I?  
  
Yusuke: you just ate a piece of that nasty cake  
  
Kuwabara: o that? That's NOTHING compared to what I have in MY FRIDGE  
  
Yusuke: and lemme guess... you eat all that too  
  
Kuwabara: :D yup! –stops as his eyes widen then starts to hold his stomach- Urameshi I don't feel so good.....  
  
Yusuke: 'bout time you dropped dead :D  
  
Kuwabara: URAMESHI  
  
Yusuke: alright alright, here I'll go get Kurama  
  
Kuwabara: hurry.....  
  
Yusuke: yah yah I ain't your personal.... Delivery.................................. -stops when we walks out into the living room. There Kurama was standing as he had been for quite some time watching Hiei-  
  
Hiei: -unaware that he had an audience, was now standing on the love sofa pretending to sing 'stand out'-  
  
Yusuke: -tries to hold in laughter but eventually it was too great to bear and starts to laugh his ass off- O MAN! HOLY CRAP this is so black mail XD  
  
Hiei: -stops wide eyed and turns his head slowly to a quite confused Kurama and a 'rolling on the ground laughing as if his life depended on it' Yusuke- o.o.........  
  
Kurama: um....... ..... Hiei....  
  
Hiei: o.o.....  
  
Yusuke: -still laughing his ass off-  
  
Hiei: e.e" –in a flash was at Yusuke's throat with his katana- one word spoken about this, detective, and you won't live to see the sunset  
  
Yusuke: AHAHAHAHAAH wait does this word count? XD AHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA  
  
Hiei: -quickly goes to slit his throat-  
  
Kurama: -grabs a hold of his hand- Hiei he won't speak of it....  
  
Hiei: -glares up at him- the same goes for you as well fox e.e""  
  
Kurama: n.n' not a word..... eh heh.....  
  
Hiei: -stays there for a few seconds before standing up and sheathing his katana again- e.e""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Kuwabara: n.n" why don't we talk about more pressing matters..... ... such as...... where is Kuwabara....  
  
Yusuke: XXXXXXXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD yah yah whatever ooo right Kurama... Kuwabara was reeling on the floor in pain last time I was in there....  
  
Kurama: ................... Why..................  
  
Yusuke: he ate some of that nasty cake ;  
  
Kurama: -.- how much did you bet him to do it...  
  
Yusuke: ahahha none.. come on Kurama would you actually think I would do something like that?  
  
Kurama; I am not answering that –walks into the kitchen only to find that he wasn't there- Kuwabara?  
  
Yusuke: -walks up behind him- where is he... he was over by the fridge not too long ago O.o......  
  
Hiei: he probably died ¬.¬ -was almost praying for that, mumbles something about his filthy mouth even mentioning Yukina's name-  
  
Yusuke: heh –walks over to the fridge then looks all around then kneels down- o.o Kuwabara? Hey are you....  
  
Kuwabara: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH THEY FOUND ME! STAY BACK YOU ONE EYED ALIEN FREAK –whaps Yusuke on the head with a pan he had gotten from the cabinet. He now had tinfoil wrapped around his head, with it pointing straight up so he could get 'better reception from a foreign life form' with it and had a few of Kurama's pans tied around him-  
  
Yusuke: hey WHAT THE HELL  
  
Kuwabara: NO STAY BACK! I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOUR STOOOPID ((:D)) ALIEN TALK! ((and we don't understand yours either Kuwa-chan :D))  
  
Yusuke: ......... wow... he's gone insane... -stands up before Kuwabara could clunk him on the head again-  
  
Kuwabara: -looking around paranoid as the view comes right up next to him- they're coming –starts to make panicked noises- ah! They want my uhh.... Ffflll ee sssshhh :D flesh! :O they want my FLESH!  
  
Yusuke: very GOOD Kuwabara, that hooked on phonics is working for you :D  
  
Kuwabara: why thank you Urameshi I mean o.o  
  
Yusuke: AHA!  
  
Kuwabara: dangit.... –crawls from under the table- damn you Urameshi!  
  
Yusuke: you ass, you had me thinking that you finally cracked –takes Kuwabara's pan and whacks a good bump on Kuwabara's head-  
  
Kuwabara: YAH! AND I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT TOO IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU AND YOUR –turns to point at Kurama and Hiei but they weren't there- ???? hey where did they go?  
  
Yusuke:... -walks to the kitchen door and looks out into the living room to see Kurama and Hiei sitting watching the tv, Kurama flipping through stations- .....  
  
Hiei: wait hold it on that one  
  
Kurama: no its censored... I've seen it before  
  
Hiei: -.-#  
  
Kuwabara: ............ HEY COME ON I WAS BEING ALL DRAMATIC AND STUFF  
  
Kurama: alright just don't ruin my kitchen –looks over to Hiei- how does this sound? –hands the tv guide to him and points to a program-  
  
Hiei: mediocre....  
  
Kurama: -sighs- well it is better than nothing –flips to it-  
  
Yusuke: ..................................................  
  
Kuwabara: -mumbles and walks back into the kitchen- as I was saying AND I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT TOO IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU AND YOUR MEDDLING PAN! –points to it-  
  
Yusuke: -whacks a good one on Kuwabara's head again- moron  
  
Kuwabara: HEY :O .... o.o ;-; -holds his stomach- Urameshi my stomach hurts T.T  
  
Yusuke: uh huh –drops the pan by Kuwabara and goes to watch what Hiei and Kurama were watching-  
  
Kuwabara: -whines- no seriously it does!!!!!!!!!  
  
o.o wow.... That was really really bad... :D but I was tired so it was bound to be :D though my 3rd chapter I did make when I was half awake –whistles- which is besides the point, so anyway how was it? Are you going to review T.T please? :D you will? Thanks! :D XD 


End file.
